


Micro-ficlets: Destiel

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, See Individual Chapter Author Notes for Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 94
Words: 23,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: A collection of ficlets, all approximately 500 words or less, all featuring Destiel. See chapter headers for applicable tags for each chapter.





	1. General - human AU, being Dads and raising Jack/Claire

**Author's Note:**

> Alright...so as I've written more tiny ficlets, the way I've handled posting them as worked increasingly poorly. My AO3 is, right now, a clutter of a zillion tiny ficlets making it hard to find my longer works, and it's just a mess, and I hate it. So, after talking it over with a few folks, I'm reorganizing the whole thing. From now on, all ficlets under around 1k words (though I'm not making a hard cut off, it'll be a judgement call) will be posted as chapters on this story, and a handful of other stories (one for Destiel, one for SPN Multishipping, one for MCU, and one for other fandoms).
> 
> The Chapter Titles will indicate ship (except in this file, which is ONLY Destiel), rating, and the prompt(s) that led to the ficlet. Please see chapter notes for applicable tags for each chapter. If an Archive Warning applies, that will be indicated in the chapter title.
> 
> Most of these stories have been previously posted on my AO3, though once I get this set up new chapters will be new content. As I transfer things, I'll be deleting them from where they were previously. Sorry to swamp ya'll with notifications that look like a new story, but...I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, with a system I really don't like, and in the end the only way to fix it is to just...go for it.
> 
>  
> 
> CHAPTER 1 TAGS:
> 
> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Jack, Claire  
> Tags: Modern AU, Dadstiel, Claire and Jack are Dean and Cas' kids, established Destiel

“Dads, when you said I was getting a newborn baby brother I was expecting someone less…teenaged,” said Claire, giving Jack a grumpy look.

“I like nougat!” Jack exclaimed happily, offering part of his candy bar to Claire while ignoring Dean.

“Life lesson, kid. We don’t always get what we want.”


	2. Explicit - Cas being a jealous dom when someone checks out his pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel, unnamed asshole  
> Tags: Puppy Play, Dom Castiel, Sub Dean, Puppy Dean, Possessive Castiel

"Sir, may I pet your dog?”

Castiel nodded and eyed the stranger as he laid a hand on Dean’s head and ruffled his hair. The man didn’t stop, though, he trailed fingers down Dean’s neck, over his spine, toward the tail plug embedded within him. Dean tensed with anxiety and fury painted the room red. Castiel seized the man’s hand.

“What’re you do–”

Castiel *squeezed.* The man broke off with a gasp and a whimper as Castiel bent his fingers back and delighted in how the asshole writhed trying to stop the pain.

“If you touch my pet, or any other pet in the club, inappropriately again, you will be banned for life.”

Nodding his understanding, the man scampered off.

“You were a good boy, Dean, and I’m sorry he hurt you. Let’s go report him to the owners.”

And there was nothing more delightful than how obediently Dean heeled to his side.


	3. General - they're both plants/flowers that grow next to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: Plant Dean, Plant Cas, shameless fluff

The storm had been terrifying, the fall of the tree branch overhead had left Dean certain that both he and Cas were doomed, but when morning dawned they were both whole and unhurt amidst the shattered wood and tattered leaves. Dean thought the worst must be past but as the day grew hotter and the sun beat down on them, Cas wilted instead of flourishing.

“Direct sun hurts me,” Cas explained. “With the branch no longer shading me…I’m sorry.”

So Dean strained toward the light, photosynthesized as he never had before, and grew as if his life depended on it. New leaves formed and spread outward, spread to cover the area around him.

If Castiel needed shelter to survive, then Dean would be his shelter.


	4. General - AU were Cas is a bodyguard of the person criminal!Dean wants to kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: Bodyguard Castiel, assassin Dean, abuse of Princess Bride quotes

“Look, you seem a cool dude, I’d hate to have to kill you…”

“You seem an extremely competent assassin; I’d hate to have to die.”

“AND you quote Princess Bride? Hell…marry me?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Damn, I knew it was too good to be true. But we’re still on for our date next week, right?”

“Of course, Dean, you know I’d never cancel. And if you propose to me *right,* I might even say yes…but not if you kill Anna.”

“You never did play fair, asshole.”


	5. Mature - Puppy Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: Puppy play, dom Dean, owner Dean, sub Castiel, Puppy Castiel

“Remember, if you’re a good boy and do all your tricks correctly, you’ll get lots of treats,” said Dean fondly, carefully mussing Cas’ neatly arranged hair. “I know you’re good enough to win the Little Westminster Pet Play Games. Just gotta prove it to the rest of the assholes - can you do that for me?”

Cassie wagged his tail and eagerly lapped up the morsel of filet Dean offered. He was pure bred, well behaved, fantastic at the obstacle course, and he had the best master and trainer. Whatever it took, he’d prove Dean’s faith in him founded.

Cassie *was* a good boy, would be *anything,“ to meet his master’s expectations.


	6. Explicit - Cas as the manager of a sex shop au (Implied Dean/Others)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Characters: Castiel, unnamed OC  
> Tags: Modern AU, Dom Castiel, sub Dean, possessive Dean, implied Dean/others

“What’s that sign on the door mean - the one that says that by entering the store I consent to be part of a BDSM scene? Isn’t that…kinda awkward?”

Castiel shrugged. “Not really, I keep my pet Dean chained in the backroom. You don’t have to interact with him if you don’t want to, but you’re welcome to test our selection of toys on him if you’d like. Just remember, if you hurt him without my permission no one will ever find your body.”


	7. General - Circus AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: Circus AU, acrobat Castiel, scared Dean

“Don’t you dare drop me,” said Dean. He was nervous, fuck, he was terrified - the swings were so high up, the ropes so tenuous, the net so flimsy and so very far below - but as long as Cas gripped him tight…

“Don’t worry, Dean,” said Castiel with a warm smile. “I will *never* let you fall.”


	8. General - Castiel discovers he's actually kinda scared of thunderstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: Phobic Castiel, thunderstorms, canon compliant

“Eeeeeek,” shrieked Castiel, jumping in his seat, his wings making a shadow on the wall behind them as the lightning flickered stark white through the room.

Dean laughed. “You’re a fricken angel, you live in the sky, the fuck you scared of a little thunder?”

“If YOUR father was mad enough to start spewing ten billion watt bolts around like they were nothing, YOU’D get scared, too,” said Castiel, offended.

“Fair point,” Dean conceded.


	9. General - pirate au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Castiel, Dean, Dick Roman  
> Tags: Pirate Dean, pirate Castiel, doomed Dick Roman, International Talk Like a Pirate Day

“Arrrrr, ye’ll do as ye’re ordered or I’ll make ye walk the plank over the larboard side, I will!” Dean growled.

Cas smacked him in the arm. “Must you?”

Dean pretended the punch had hurt, rubbing his arm and giving Cas a reproachful look. “But Cas…”

“He means, ‘get the fuck off our ship,’” Castiel told Dick Roman, gesture taking in the endless ocean surrounding them. Roman swallowed. He knew he was doomed. “I fucking *hate* International Talk Like a Pirate Day,” Castiel grumbled.


	10. General - College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Unnamed OCs  
> Tags: College AU, oh my god they were roommates

“Once upon a time, in this *very dorm room,* campus legends Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak met for the first time. And they were *roommates.*”

“Oh my GOD they were ROOMMATES!”


	11. General - Witch/Familiar AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: Witch/Familiar AU, witch Dean, familiar Castiel, guinea pig Castiel, meet cute

“You don’t look much like a witch,” said Castiel critically eyeing the man before him, 6 feet of gorgeous muscle in jeans and a leather jacket.

“Well you don’t look like shit yerself,” scoffed the witch, who had introduced himself as Dean, and Cas couldn’t blame him. Cas was a pretty impressive Guinea pig…but he was still a Guinea pig. “Guess we’re a match made in heaven.”

“Or something,” grumbled Castiel.

“Or something.”


	12. Teen+ - dean calling Cas daddy for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Characters: Castiel, Dean Winchester  
> Tags: Established Dean/Cas, daddy kink

Slamming the door of the Impala, Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine, whatever you say, daddy.”

“What did you call me?” asked Castiel, stunned.

“I called you ‘daddy.’ I compared you to my dad, Cas. And yeah…that was…a little weird…”

“…do it again…”


	13. General - A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Castiel, unspecified parent of Castiel's  
> Tags: Alpha/beta/omega dynamics, alpha Castiel, beta Dean, forbidden relationship

“Castiel, I forbid you to mate with him!”

“But–”

“No! Not another word! This isn’t a discussion!”

“I love him!”

“Foolish child. An alpha - a Novak - cannot love a beta.”

“I can and I do! I’m going to mate with Dean!”


	14. General - Cas plays pokemon go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: crack, Dean and Cas play Pokemon Go

“I’m so confused.”

“Cas. It’s not that complicated. You get pokeballs, you walk around, you catch pokemon, you gain xp, you get more pokeballs, you catch more pokemon, you gain more xp. Innovative? Maybe not. But ya know ‘gotta catch 'um all.”

“But why must we catch them all? And how will catching multitudes of projected fake pixel creatures make me a pokemon master? And why is the game called 'Pokemon Go’ but the venues for obtaining additional balls called 'Pokestops,’ do they want me to go or do they want me stop? And–”

“Stop, Cas!”

“But I thought we were pokegoing!”

“Just…just catch the damn weedle and stop overthinking it, okay?”

“Whatever makes you happy, Dean. But I’m going to send some strongly worded suggestions to the employees of Niantic…”


	15. General - Firefly AU. Browncoat Dean/Alliance Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: Firefly AU, Brown Coat Dean, Alliance soldier Castiel, veteran Dean, scarred Dean, veteran Castiel, amputee Castiel, meet cute

“Where did you get those scars?” asked Castiel. The man started, realized his sleeve had rode up, and tugged it down to tug the burned, plastic-looking scars webbed over his forearm. Castiel shouldn’t have asked but when he saw marks like that, and a thousand yard stare like the one the stranger aimed at his drink, he hoped…

“Du-Khang, Balls and Bayonets brigade,” the stranger replied, bitterness and pride making equal parts in his deep voice.

_A rebel! I should…I shouldn’t…_

_The war is over. Fuck it._

Castiel rolled up his sleeve to reveal his prosthetic arm. “Serenity Valley, IAV 25th.”

“But not anymore?” He was wary now. At least he hadn’t thrown a punch.

“Not anymore. I’m Castiel.”

The man hesitated, eyed the hand Castiel proferred, then took it and shook with a firm grip. “Dean. It’s a…well, it’s sort of a pleasure to meet you.”

_Well, it’s progress…a small peace, when we can’t have a bigger better one…_


	16. Teen+ - Historical AU + Flirting under fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: Historical AU, flirting, meet cute of a sort, mentions of violence/NPC death, soldier Dean, soldier Castiel

“You’re one hell of a shot,” said Dean, sparing a glance for the man beside him.

And sparing him a second glance.

And a third.

Damn he was gorgeous, kepi gone, hair a mess, skin blackened by smoke and powder, lip caught between his teeth, blue eyes catching the light and blazing like an avenging angel.

An enemy soldier surged over the embankment before them, shouting, and Dean shot him.

“You’re not bad yourself,” replied the stranger, and looked at Dean.

And looked at Dean again.

And looked at Dean a third time.

Mutual appreciation. Excellent.

“If we survive this, we could have sex,” the man continued coolly, shooting another enemy.

Dean blinked.

“If you’d like,” the man added. “I’m Castiel.”

“I’m Dean, and yeah, I’d like.”

“Excellent. Always nice to find something worth living for.”


	17. General - Secret Relationship + Anger Born of Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: Secret relationship, established Dean/Cas, communication is key, worried/anxious Castiel

“Where have you been?” demanded Cas.

Dean blinked, surprised by the anger in Cas’ voice. “I told you, I had a family thing? I had to go home for a couple weeks?”

“You did not tell me! Dean, this entire…whatever…is hard enough without you just vanishing and–”

“It’s not a ‘whatever,’ ” Dean interrupted. “You’re my boyfriend, Cas. You’re the one who insisted we couldn’t tell anyone.”

“Co-mun-i-ca-tion! Dean, I–”

Dean grabbed him and kissed him. The tension drained from Cas with a sigh. “I’m sorry I scared you,” Dean murmured, so close that every word brushed their lips together.

“I couldn’t even call,” Cas mumbled. “I couldn’t ask…I couldn’t find out anything without risking exposure…I hate this.”

“Then let’s tell them.”

“I can’t…”

“Telling our friends isn’t the same as telling your family,” Dean pointed out, not for the first time. “And if your family does find out…we’ll deal. I’m not going anywhere, Cas. But if you really don’t want to tell anyone, I won’t.”

“I know you won’t…you’ve been amazing…and here I am lecturing you about communication when I can’t even…”

“Whatever you need, Cas.”

“Let’s tell them. Let’s tell everyone.”


	18. General - Time Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: Time Travel, time traveler Dean, time traveler Castiel, changing history

“I fuckin’ *hate* time travel.”

“Dean, you’re a time traveler.”

“I know, and ain’t that just the thing? Cause when I was in Basic they posited all these bullshit ethical questions, ya know, ‘do ya go back and kill Hitler? If you change something was it always changed? It a butterfly flaps its wings blah blah blah…”

“Pretty sure that last is a quote from Jurassic Park.”

“I disbelieve that you, Cas, of *all fricken people,* have even seen Jurassic Park.”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is, I still don’t get why I can’t kill Hitler, or Pol Pot, or Idi Amin, or whoever.”

“Then let’s do it.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d say that, I– wait, what?”

“Let’s go kill someone genocidal. I vote Stalin.”

“Sold! Let’s go!”


	19. General - florist + sleep intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: florist Castiel, Dean is bad at feelings, Dean is not-so-secretly a huge sap

“This is…this is weird, isn’t it.”

“Oh. No. No no no, it’s cool, it’s all cool.”

“…it’s worse than weird.”

“It’s. Uh. It’s unique…?”

“For what it’s worth, these are flowers that didn’t sell yesterday…usually I have to throw them away…I thought…maybe…I didn’t  _have_ to waste them?”

“So you made them into a bed? For  _me_?”

“…seemed like a good idea at the time…I’m sorry, Dean. I…I’ll clean up.”

“You. Um. You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes I do.”

“Look, I’m tired, let’s just go to bed?”

“Wait, you want me to stay?”

“Just get in the fucking flower bed, okay, Cas?”

“Of course, Dean. Of course.”


	20. General - Genderbent suffragettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: GENDERBENT Dean(na), Castiel  
> Tags: Historical AU, cis-swap Dean(na), cis-swap Castiel, female Dean(na), female Castiel, suffragettes, John Winchester's A+ Parenting

“Wait…were you the one wearing the sash or helping carry the banner?” asked Castiel, frowning as she tried to remember where she’d seen the green-eyed goddess before.

“Neither,” Deanna replied with a smirk. “I was in the band with the banner that said ‘smash the patriarchy’ - I was bangin’ the cymbals together.” She leaned forward and added in a husky, conspiratorial whisper, “I painted the face of my son of a bitch of a dad on the inside so I could pretend I’m bashing his brains in with every clang. Less than the bastard deserved.”

Castiel watched breathless as Deanna leaned back against, grinning, her hands in hidden pockets in the thick folds of her skirts. Deanna was coarse, uncouth, rude, unfeminine, and absolutely perfect.


	21. Teen+ - Dean/Jimmy and two person love triangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Characters: Dean, Jimmy (but Castiel and Jimmy are the same person)  
> Tags: Stripper Castiel, Castiel is Jimmy's stripper name, two person love triangle

“Woah, wait a minute, the fuck you say?” Dean spluttered, shocked, confused, affronted, and stupidly aroused.

“You say you love that stripper Castiel?” said Jimmy. Dean nodded. “Well, Dean, I AM that stripper.”

 _Well ain’t I just the luckiest son of a bitch to ever stuff a Benjamin in a g string…_ thought Dean.


	22. General - Wounded Hero, Weaker Helper trope from TV tropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: Rescuing Dean from Hell, angel Castiel, demon Dean, rescuing Castiel from Hell

Demons swarmed around Castiel, tearing through his grace, shredding his wings, wracking his ethereal form with waves of hellish energy. Resist as he might, the onslaught was too powerful.

Castiel wouldn’t be the angel to save the righteous man.

The hordes of the damned were too much for him.

Castiel fell, and fell, and fell…forever.

“Stop!” A gruff voice interrupted Castiel’s plunge through the 9 circles.

A demon, eyes black, skin tattered and flayed and scared, stood between the remnants of Castiel and the vile creatures tormenting him.

All attention turned to the demon. He flinched, but stood tall, bone dagger held at the ready, a single bulwark between Castiel and annihilation.

“You bastards want to come for him? You gotta go through me!” The demon's bravado was skin deep, but he didn’t relent.

Castiel could only watch with awe.

Of all his brothers and sisters who assaulted hell, it was Castiel who found the Righteous man, by falling.

Dean Winchester was saved.


	23. General - Secret Lovers AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel, unnamed King who is Castiel's father, Benny, Charlie, Sam  
> Tags: Fantasy AU, Robin Hood esque AU, prince Castiel, criminal Dean, forbidden relationship, rescue mission

Any minute now…

“Have you anything to add to these proceedings, my son?” The king’s voice boomed over the square, silencing the crowd assembled for the execution of the nefarious Dean, sentenced to death for his crimes against the royal family, and Castiel specifically.

Any minute now…

Castiel shook his head, his heart racing.

Any minute now…

“Proceed!” The king shouted.

Oh, Lord, please, any minute now…

The hatch that supported Dean’s feet fell away, the rope making a snapping sound as it caught his body weight and went taut…

…and snapping in truth as an arrow flew from the nearby ramparts. Dean tumbled out of sight and pandemonium erupted among the crowd. Breathless, Castiel scanned the castle walls, the assemblage, and he saw them - Benny, Charlie, and of course Sam, Dean’s brother, whom Castiel had secretly admitted to the castle that morning.

Dean Winchester was saved.

Thank God.


	24. General - accidental handholding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tag: hand holding, frightened Castiel, supportive Dean

Thunder clattered so close overhead it sounded like artillery fire. Fear throttled Castiel’s chest and he leapt to his feet, intent on fleeing…

…dragging Dean with him…

…before he realized how ridiculous his reaction was.

AND he was holding Dean’s hand. Apparently his subconscious wanted to be sure that if he fled, Dean was with him, but still–

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, tossing Dean’s hand down and sitting stiffly down once more. Another crack of thunder set his teeth on edge, but he set his hands on his knees and dugs his fingers into his flesh, tension and pain grounding him.

“It’s fine,” Dean said.

“It’s not…I mean…I shouldn’t…”

Warmth enclosed Castiel’s hand, cradled his hand, pried free his death grip on his knee. Dean’s fingers twined with his.

“It’s fine, Cas.”

And for the first time since he’d returned from combat, Castiel thought…maybe “it,” whatever it was, really would be fine.


	25. General - Dollar Store AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: retail employee Dean, Castiel is a little shit

“How much is this one?” Castiel held up a plate.

“It’s a dollar.”

“And this one?” He held up a cup.

“A dollar.

“This one?” He held up a coloring book.

“A dollar.”

“And…?” He held up a butterfly barette.

“One. Dollar.”

“Okay, but…?” He held up a gift bag.

“IT’S A DOLLAR.”

“No need to get upset, I asked an innocent question.”

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean hissed, “the only reason you’re getting away with this is that if my boss finds out we’re dating my ass is grass. But I swear you’re gonna pay…”

Castiel grinned. “I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have so many more to add, but I'm out of time for now, so...more to come.


	26. Explicit - Edgeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Tags: PWP, D/s, Dom Dean, Sub Cas, Top Cas, Topping from the bottom, bondage, edgeplay, bottom Dean

"Dean..." Cas groaned, voice raw and rough. The ropes binding him to the bed dug into his wrists and ankles as he strained up from the bed, Dean's gorgeous ass just out of reach of his aching cock. 

"Nuh uh uh." Dean waggled a finger at him, sounding serene. That Dean could be so composed while Cas was so wrecked was shaming, but he couldn't help it. He *needed.* Dean swiped that same taunting finger over the top of Cas' cock and lifted it, gleaming with lube and pre-release, to his lips and sucked.

...that was a little gross...

Dean smacked his lips as if he'd sampled a delicacy.

...and incredibly hot. 

A wave of desire rocked through Cas, his climax so close, and so unattainable. Dean knelt effortlessly over him...

...and waited...

The flush receded from Cas' chest.

...and waited...

The twist of *so close so close so close* eased from his stomach.

...and waited...

The desperation eating through his brain ebbed.

"Good," Dean murmured. "You're so good." He took gentle hold of Cas' aching, still-hard cock, and lowered himself til his hole brushed the head. "Gonna ride you til Kingdom Come." Cas shuddered and moaned. "But if *you* come..." Dean was so hot, so tight, so *willing.* "How many times we up to?"

Dean lowered himself, sheathing Cas completely, and he held himself still, obedient. He wouldn't pull at his bindings, pivot up from the bed, take what he'd been denied.

"Four," Cas said hoarsely.

He *wouldn't.*

"Only 4?"

Yet.

"You can do better."

But he knew, when he started pushing, when he started thrusting, Dean would pull off his cock again.

"I can," Cas agreed.

Dean lifted himself, lowered himself, and Cas sighed with pleasure.

"Gonna get you close at least...ten times...before I'll let you come."

*Ten? I can't, I can't do that, I need to come, Dean, it feels so amazing when I'm filling you...*

"That okay?"

"Yes," Cas lied. It wasn't okay, and he couldn't do it, but for Dean, he'd try. He wanted to try. He wanted to earn his orgasm. He knew how good it would feel, if he could just hold out until Dean gave him permission to finally come.

"I'm gonna ride you til I'm done this time," Dean warned. "And if you spill in me and make a mess..."

"I'll lick up every drop," Cas promised.

"Good," Dean murmured, rocking up, settling back down, clenching around Cas.

So good.

"I'll be so good."

"I know you will, Cas. I know."


	27. Teen+ - Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Characters: Castiel, Dean  
> Tags: PWP, Shibari, gentle dom Cas, sub Dean, fluff

"Cas..."

The rope wasn't heavy - Dean *knew* it wasn't, had hefted it before they started their scene - but the thick cords felt like lead as Cas wrapped them over his shoulders and pulled them snug around his waist.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas paused, rope looped to make a knot, and met Dean's eyes. Cas had projecting calm competence down to a science, but Dean still felt queasy with unease.

"You'll be able to untie this again, right?"

With expert precision, Cas finished the knot and drew a long length through, curling the ropes around Dean's forearm. Muscles in his shoulder strained, but he could no longer lift his arm, no longer flex, and his nerves fluttered, his breath quickening.

"Absolutely. And even if something did go wrong, I can always cut the ropes."

Images of knives and scissors, blades cold and sharp against Dean's vulnerable, exposed skin, made him tense.

"Not reassuring."

Cas secured a final knot, secured Dean's arm at his side, looked up, and smiled.

"It's not?"

Dean grimaced.

"Should I stop?"

There was such security in Cas' look, such certainty in every gentle touch, that Dean's nerves ebbed. He shook his head, and Cas resumed, humming an indeterminate rock tune as he bound Dean's other arm. Confident touch presaged every tie, the ropes becoming a mirror of Cas' hands, an echo of his care and consideration.

"...Dean?"

Breath by steady breath, Dean felt better. Safer. Unafraid. There was no one else he'd let touch him like this, no one else he'd permit to bind him. Cas was unique, special, splendid, and with every new knot that settled thick against Dean's skin, he felt better, as though Cas girded him with armor instead of tying him with rope.

"Very reassuring."

The ropes were Cas' embrace. The knots were his hands, squeezing reassurance. The immobility was a safety net cradling Dean, supporting him, freeing him from responsibilty and concern.

"What was that, Dean?"

The last knot settled at his belly. Cas' touch left his skin. Cas' touch remained on his skin, bound there indelibly by the ties binding him.

"That...that feels very reassuring." Dean let out a sigh and the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you."

Hot lips brushed gently against Dean's, touch feather-light and tender.

"I'm glad you like it, Dean. I'm so, so glad I could do this for you."

Castiel held him.

And Dean was safe.


	28. Gen - sharing a bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Historical AU, orphanage, orphan Dean, orphan Cas, bed sharing, huddling for warmth

The orphanage was cold, the night pitch black. Eerie noises reverberated through the halls, displaced, disconnected from the city streets outside, the hubbub of society, the world beyond these bare walls. This was the nicest homes Castiel had ever been sent to. The food was seasoned. The blanket was thin but whole. The tiny room was shared with only one other boy, another teenager that had introduced himself as Dean.

This was one of the nicest homes Castiel had ever been sent to, and he still loathed it.

"Cas...?" Dean's whisper was hyper-real and close.

"Yes?" They both risked punishment, speaking after curfew. Castiel hadn't been at this orphanage long enough to know what consequences they might accrue. At best, likely scrubbing floors until the skin was worn from his knees. At worst...

Castiel didn't want to think of the many "at worsts" he'd already faced, didn't want to contemplate any fate yet more awful.

"Are you awake?" By day, Dean had seemed strong, powerful, tall and full of swagger. By night, he sounded small and terrified.

"Obviously."

He sounded like Castiel felt.

"It's cold..."

"So?" Castiel wanted to trust, wanted to offer friendship, but experience had taught him better. Far too many of the cruelties he'd survived had been visited on him by other orphans.

But Castiel *had* survived.

"If we share our blankets, it'll be warmer..." suggested Dean tentatively.

And he had 956 days left until he was of age and his own man.

He just had to survive a little longer.

"Please...?" Dean breathed as if petrified of the ramifications of owning so simple a word.

Reaching across the narrow space dividing their two small palets, Castiel dragged Dean over. It was tight to fit two on the one bed, but Dean's body was hot, their two blankets large enough to surround them in heat. Dean eased against him with a relieved sigh, and Castiel echoed him.

Dean was as afraid of Castiel as Castiel was of him.

But maybe, together, they had nothing to be afraid of.

"Thanks," Dean whispered.

"Anytime." And Castiel meant it.

Somewhere in the distant dreamworld of the city beyond, a clock struck midnight.

955 days left.


	29. Gen - Competing business owners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Cas, Dean, Sam  
> Tags: Modern AU, pizzeria owner Dean, pizzeria owner Cas

"What's that shit?" Dean demanded, gesturing at the veggie-loaded pita thing that Sam was lifting toward his mouth.

"It's a pizza," Sam said as if Dean was an idiot. "From the new place down the street?"

"That is *not* a pizza," spluttered Dean, offended on more levels than he could possibly express. "It doesn't have cheese! It doesn't have tomato sauce! It doesn't have a crust! There is literally no definition of pizza that that...that...that *monstrosity* fits! THIS is pizza," he gestured at the glass covered display case housing the pies he'd prepared for the lunch crowd. "That is...that is..."

"It's delicious," enthused Sam with his mouth full. "Want some?"

"It's an abomination!"

"Fine. Suit yourself. More for me."

Wiping his hands on his apron as he removed it, Dean lifted the counter flap and stepped to the front of the store.

"What are you doing?"

Dean shoved the apron at Sam. "Watch the front."

"But--"

"But *nothing,*" snarled Dean. "I gotta give this asshole a piece of my mind. How *dare* he call that pizza?"

Ignoring Sam's protests, Dean stormed outside. The new restaurant was just down the street, bearing a subdued sign naming it as Bistro della Pizzeria. Pretentious *and* bad Italian, geeze, Dean hated the owner already. And that was Dean's new competiton?

And Sam was eating the pizza?!

Aaargh.

Dean slammed the door open, startling a couple patrons. His eyes scanned the room - decor as pretentious as the name and the food, all red tiles and polished woods and damask curtains, for fuck's sake. A large wood pizza stove was front and center behind the counter, and beside it was presumably the chef and owner, leaning forward, facing the oven as he used a wooden pizza spatula to adjust the so-called pies.

"Excuse..."

The man turned around and Dean's voice failed him. He was fricken gorgeous, skin sheening with sweat, hair messily styled.

"Can I help you?" Even his voice was sinful, deep, powerful.

Aw, fuck it.

"I'm Dean. I own the pizza joint down the street."

It's not like the guy was actually competition. They had completely different schticks. People who wanted artisianal bullshit would come here, and people who wanted a greasy slice to go would frequent Dean's. Live and let something something.

"Castiel. Owner. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Castiel (weird pretentious name much?) offered a hand, and Dean accepted, relishing the firm grip and calloused skin.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Who said competiton couldn't be friendly?

...or more than friendly?


	30. Teen+ - Enemies to friends to lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: A/B/O dynamics, Modern AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha Cas, enemies to friends to lovers

"Dean?"

Dean rolled onto his side to see Cas smiling at him. Blankets fell away to bare chiseled shoulders, high lighted in sharp relief by the morning sunlight. Last night, when they'd finally surrendered to their mutual attraction, there'd been no time to admire. He'd been too distracted by the reek of pheromones, the fight for dominance, the urge to mount competing with the desire to be mounted. He'd been too distracted by passionate kisses and urgent nips and frantic clawing at his skin and body. He'd been too distracted by Cas, *everything* Cas.

Now, he stared.

"Do you remember how we met?"

He stared at Cas' dazzling eyes. He stared at Cas' disheveled bed head. He stared at Cas' bronzed skin, his cheek bones, his pink lips, his muscled neck, his ears. He didn't think he'd ever stared at someone's damn *ears* before, but they were part of Cas, and all of Cas was perfect.

"How could I forget?"

He'd stared that night too, furious that the gorgeous alpha who'd walked into the party dominated it so effortlessly, furious that this man smelled like *mate* even though Dean was also an alpha. They'd ended up in a fist fight because of Dean's douchey behavior, ended up with Cas' teeth at Dean's throat and Dean's boner thankfully shielded by his jeans.

"How did we end up here?"

From that moment, Dean had wanted Cas in his bed, and Cas had wanted to eviscerate him.

"I have no idea."

Dean still had no clue why Cas had given him another chance, had kept giving him chances, and their mutual posturing fell away and they stood before each other, souls bared months before they finally bared their skin.

"But I'm glad we did."

Was it too soon to ask Cas to be his mate?

"I'm so glad we did."

Maybe he'd wait.

"Me too, Dean. Me too."

At least until lunchtime.


	31. Gen - Royalty AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Royalty AU, Prince Castiel, dialogue only

"So, um, Dean...there's something you should know."

"I'm all ears..."

"You are not, you've only got two ears, and two eyes, and a nose, and a mouth, and hair and--"

"Figure of speech, Cas. Whaddaya want to tell me?"

"Um. Right. Yes. About that."

"Anytime now..."

"I'm the prince."

"...and?"

"I mean it. I know it's a shock--"

"It's not, no."

"--but it's true. My father was king. My mother is queen. And I'm...wait. What did you say?"

"It's not a shock. It's not even mildly surprising."

"You knew? How?!"

"Cas. Castiel. Your high muckity muck. Your face is literally on our monry."

"--but--"

"You've been on the royal float at every parade since you were born."

"I mean...yes, but--"

"And I've been to open court days 4 times. I've seen you. Repeatedly."

"So...you knew?"

"Duh. The only shock is that you somehow thought I didn't. What's up with *that?*"

"I thought...I hoped...you've been so...so nice--"

"...as opposed to?"

"--and so normal, and..."

"...and?"

"I don't know."

"Well, when you figure it out, you let me know, ok Cas?"

"Of course."

"Good. Glad we got *that* sorted. Hey, are you gonna eat that?"

"...I love you, Dean."

"I know you do. Weirdo."

"Is that anyway to talk to your prince?"

"Right, my bad. Your royal weirdness."

"Much better."


	32. Gen - Love Before First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Fantasy AU, arranged marriage, love before first sight, blind Cas, prophecy

The torches in the temple dimmed, evident to Castiel in the heat leaving his skin and the faint glow that was the limit of his vision fading to familiar, comforting  all encompassing black. The collonaded space echoed with chanted song, praises and exultation lifted to the heavens and the deities on high and far below. Footsteps shuffled over the bared stones and Castiel struggled to control his breathing.

Dignity.

Calm.

He was the sacred bride.

The time had arrived to meet the sacred groom.

Their coupling would be an ode of devotion to the Holy Lords and Holy Ladies and Holy Others of the six realms of heaven and hell.

This was what Castiel had been born for, had been raised for. Countless prophesies would be fulfilled by their marriage.

Anticipation made Castiel weak.

He could do this.

Absolute silence fell as the footsteps stopped before him. Reaching out, Castiel's trembling hand brushed over the beloved, completely new, achingly familiar features. Smooth, hot, plush skin shivered sensation over the delicate pads of his fingers.

Castiel had never met his future spouse.

Castiel had never learned this person's name.

But this person...this man...was the only person Castiel had ever seen, in his dreams, during his prayers, when he touched himself, with every breath.

This man was the only person Castiel had ever loved.

A drum rat-a-tatted a call to attention.

"The Sacred Bride, child of prophecy, Castiel."

And now...

A gong reverberated through the nave.

"The Sacred Groom, Dean Winchester."

Dean Winchester.

A name to the beloved face.

Gentle fingers intercepted Castiel's hand, threaded through his, a thumb gently massaging the back of Castiel's hand.

"Approach the bride."

The footsteps came closer and Castiel struggled to breathe calmly. The Groom was so close, smelled so good, felt so warm, sounded so...

"I love you," whispered a deep, unfamiliar voice in Castiel's ear.

...sounded so perfect.

This *was* perfect.

"Only you," agreed Castiel.

This was destiny.


	33. Explicit - ABO and Military AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Military AU, A/B/O, Beta Dean, Omega Cas, Soldier Dean, Soldier Cas, mating cycles/heats, mildly dub con

Sniffing the air, Dean frowned. One of the weirdest things about life in the barracks was the neutral scent. No alphas - too aggressive for bearing arms. No omegas - too volatile for bearing arms. Life was simpler there, the air clearer, only betas, sterile, protective, even tempered.

Except Dean could *swear* he smelled omega.

No one else was around, out on combat drills, Dean sent back to prepare a midnight drill under the guise of having been punished for lagging.

The scent intensified.

*Someone* else was around.

A prostitute, probably - someone spirited in, hidden away, maybe in danger...

Following his nose, Dean walked to the mess, took the door to the basement, turned to the dry storage. The smell steadily strengthened, musky, somehow gooey, enticing, troubling. Dean circled a steel rack and...

Castiel.

What. The. Fuck.

The company sergent was handsome, tough, even tempered, fair, a great soldier and born officer.

The company sergent was Dean's friend, and a beta.

Or, apparently, not, for Sergent Castiel was pressed against the wall, pants around his knees, body rocking as he fucked himself on a dildo propped on a food rack.

Whatever medicine Castiel took to pass must have failed, for the air reeked of omega and heat.

"Sarge..."

"Dean!" gasped Castiel, eyes popping open, watery and unfocused and gorgeous in the darkness. Dean swallowed against desire. "Help me!"

Right.

Dean had a duty here, conflicting duties, to his NCO, to his friend, to his comrades, to his country.

But Castiel was his friend, and an asset to the force, omega status be damned.

"The others will be back in an hour," he planned aloud, already moving. "Ammonia chemicals will block the smell. I can file a leave for you. I'm gonna get--"

"Wait!"

Dean froze, turned to see a frantic expression to match the desperation in Castiel's face.

"All that..." The shelves squeaked as Castiel gasped, still moving, bare ass clenching, slick gleaming on the toy. "But first...first, fuck me, please, I need you to...I need you, please Dean - thank God it was you, thank God, I--"

Moving as if in a dream, Dean advanced, lowered his fly, pulled out his dick, seized Castiel, slammed him against the wall, thrust into his body.

Holy *fuck* that felt good.

"Thank you, Dean, god, needed this so bad, so bad..."

"Shh, pretty omega, I'll take care of you."

So much for betas being the stable, steady tempered gender.

They were both gonna be cashiered.

And, fucking into Castiel's gorgeous, slick hole, Dean couldn't bring himself to care.


	34. Gen - Coffeeshop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Coffeeshop AU, Barista Cas, Customer Dean, fluff

Biting his lip, Castiel waited by the counter, hand curled around the already-prepared espresso. Every day, the cute, green-eyed customer who gave his name as Dean came in at the same time and ordered the same thing. Every day, they exchanged a few words, maybe a smile, rarely a brush of fingers as a credit card, receipt, or cup was exchanged. Every day, more and more, Castiel looked forward to those precious moments, memorizing the way Dean smiled shyly, the way he stammered, the timber of his voice, the fall of his hair. Usually, Castiel didn't prepare Dean's coffee ahead of time. Doing so would eliminate what little time they had to interact.

But today, Dean was late.

Dean was *never* late.

Worried, Castiel eyed the door in time to see another regular coming in. He abandoned the espresso to help Chuck, a line forming as he did so. Minutes were lost helping the customers, his focus on remembering everyone's orders, working the register, multitasking like the professional he was.

When the rush finally cleared, he looked up...and there stood Dean. A tension he hadn't noticed forming dissipated from his chest.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean grimaced.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...yeah, Cas, I'm great. I mean. Running late. And that sucks. But whatever. I mean. It's important,  it's my job, but..." Looking away, Dean's shoulders slumped. Castiel's stomach twisted, a feeling depressingly similar to the last time he *knew* he was about to get dumped.

Except he and Dean weren't dating.

"Look, I..." Dean glanced up, looked back down, stared at the pristine counter separating them. "I'm. Um."

"It's okay, Dean," Castiel lied. "I--"

"I'm ordering something different today!" Dean said in a rush.

"...huh?"

"But I was worried I'd forget, so...here." Reaching into his pocket, Dean withdrew a folded sheet of paper and thrust it at Castiel. Baffled, he took it and unfolded it.

"DEAN - (567) 555 5721"

"If. Uh. You don't carry that. Um. Product. It's fine. I just thiught..."

"No, no, I can guarantee we have this in stock!" Castiel replied hastily. "No phones at work, but here, just let me..." He ran back to the serving platform, where Dean's now lukewarm espresso waited. Grabbing the marker he labeled the cups with, Castiel scrawled down his digits and thrust the cup at Dean. "On the house."

"Ok. Okay. Awesome. I'll...uh...I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"We'll talk *later,*" Castiel corrected with a warm smile.

Dean smiled shyly back, and Castiel's stomach unknotted, nerves settled, replaces by the pleasant elation of fluttering butterflies.

"Cool. Spiffy. Um. Later."

"Soon. Very soon, Dean."

"That's...that's really awesome, Cas."


	35. Gen - emoji ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emoji prompt for this ficlet: running hourglass, motor scooter, sailboat
> 
> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Modern AU, reunions

May 21st, 2019.

That was the planned on date.

When they, chose it, they didn’t know it would be Tuesday. Neither Dean nor Cas bothered to check.

6 PM.

That was the planned on time.

When they chose it, neither knew it would be pouring.

Dean was soaked to the skin.

When Dean said he’d come on a Harley, he didn’t know how expensive they were, how little he’d earn, how much gas would come to cost. His scooter was much more efficient, even if riding it didn’t keep him dry, even if he looked a little silly leaning it against the pier coping as he leaned against it. There was no looking suave and cool, no matter how awesome his leather jacket was, leaning on a scooter.

Not that it mattered.

There was no one there to see.

The rain had driven in the tourists at the marina, and Cas…

No one was stupid enough to run their boat in this weather, but none the less, Dean watched the sea.

“I’ll come on a Harley,” Dean had joked.

“I’ll come in my yacht,” Cas had never sounded more serious.

It was 6:30 PM, May 21st, 2019.

This was the time.

This was the place.

And they’d agreed - if they wanted to reunite, if they wanted to see each other again after so many years, this was where they’d be.

Somehow, Dean has always thought he’d see Cas again. He’d never wanted anything, anyone, else.

Shoulda realized it wasn’t mutual.

He was gonna get so drunk tonight.

Forlorn, hair matted to his head, water streaming down his face, Dean turned and walked his scooted back toward land. The only sounds were the rush of rain, the patter of drops striking wood, the pounding of the surf, and…honking?

The road was too far away to be audible. Even the bells of the buoys were drowned out. Yet the beeping persisted, grew louder, and Dean almost thought he heard someone calling him.

Wishful thinking.

But he stopped.

He looked back.

A sailboat hove to close to the dock, Cas tied into the rigging, waving and shouting. Cas looked exactly the same, his dark hair soaked and dripping, his skin tanned. Cas looked totally, amazingly different, more mature, laugh lines etched deeper into his cheeks, drenched clothing contouring to the lines of his body, clinging to every perfect muscle.

“Dean!” Those laugh lines were on display now as Cas grinned widely. Dean could only grin back, sweet fresh rainwater trickling into his mouth. “That’s not a Harley!”

“Doesn’t look like a yacht,” Dean countered.

“Best I could rent on short notice,” said Cas sheepishly. “I was worried I’d be too late. I was worried you wouldn’t come at all.”

“I’ll always come for you, Cas,” said Dean warmly. Cas went wide-eyed and Dean blanched as he realized what he’d said. They’d been back together thirty fucking seconds and Dean had already blown it…except Cas smiled again, lips spreading wider, and Dean gave a small shrug.

No pointing bullshitting it. Dean meant what he said, in every sense of the words.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said, heart swelling with excitement, the feeling growing as Cas spoke simultaneously, a perfect echo of Dean’s sentiment.

After so many years, they were together.


	36. Teen+ - Reverse Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Reverse Verse, Righteous Man Cas, angel Dean, hell, knifeplay

"You know, don't you?" asked Castiel softly. The fields around them blurred as his vision went out of focus, rolling hills and swaying grasses melting into the fires of the pits, the chirp of birds growing shrill as the pained screams of the poor forsaken souls of the damned as they suffered under his knife, yet gripped heavy and cold and bloody in hisnhand.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean said. "I know what you did in hell." His voice cut through the memories, sure and solid and present, as his blade had once cut through the hordes of demons that had tried to keep Castiel in hell. Hearing Dean now, Castiel almost thought he could see Dean fighting through, fighting for him. "I know what you still want to do."

Dean's words felt like being dragged back into the pit.

Because Dean *knew* and--

"And I forgive you."

The vision of hell fell away, tattered like burning film. The screams evaporated, turned ghostly, disappeared. The fields returned, the birds sang, and Dean stood beside him, looked at, *saw* him.

The knife was still in Castiel's hand.

"How?" Castiel breathed, blade shaking in his grip.

"Because I love you," said Dean as if it were the simplest, most obvious thing in the world. "Because I fell for you. Because I'd fall for you again and again, however many times you asked it off me, simply because you asked." Stepping closer, Dean wrapped his hand over Castiel's grip and pulled forward until the knife touched Dean's shirt, made the skin beneath pucker. "Because I want..."

...maybe Castiel had never been resurrected.

...maybe this was hell, had always been hell.

But by God, if Dean wanted to be cut...

"Please, Castiel."

Feathers brushed Castiel's cheek, an invisible wing blocking the breeze, sheltering him, protecting him, saving him yet again.

"Anything for you, Dean." His throat was dry with desire. "Anything for you."

This *wasn't* hell.

Dean was just that perfect.

Castiel's perfect angel.


	37. Gen - Bed Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Cas, Dean  
> Tags: Canon divergence

The bed rocked, and the smell of leather and musk and salt and sweat - Dean’s scent, Castiel should be ashamed to recognize it do quickly, but he wasn’t - came closer.

“What are you doing?” asked Castiel, struggling to sound detached. Dean was so close, solid and real and warm, and Castiel was so cold beneath the meager covers.

The temptation was enormous, and dangerous - far too dangerous.

“Sleepin’,” mumbled Dean.

“There’s another bed…” Flickers of the profound panic Castiel felt made his voice quaver.

“I’s lumpy. And a spring poked my ass. And’s cold. Sleepin’ here.” Light glinted off an eye turned in Castiel’s direction. “That gonna be a problem?”

*Yes.*

“No,” he lied. “I’ll switch beds.”

“No.”

“But–”

“Cold,” said Dean petulantly, snuggling up to Castiel’s side.

*This is a witches hex - a djinn dream - succubus toxin - something. I should be chanting every protection smell and exorcism I know.*

*…but…*

“Okay, Dean,” he sighed.

This might be Castiel’s only chance in a lifetime to experience this.

He wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist, trembling with emotion. Dean sighed against him and made everything better, made everything so, so much worse.

“Everything will be okay…” he lied.

It never would be.

But for one night…

(The next morning, Dean had some strong words for Castiel about how wrong he was, and about how many more nights he expected to share just like the first…)


	38. Gen - emoji ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emojis for this ficlet were Santa Claus, adult man with a child, and a red heart
> 
> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Cas, Dean, Garth, Claire  
> Tags: Modern AU, Christmas fluff, veteran Dean, homecoming, Cas and Dean are Claire's parents, Santa Dean

“Come on, sweetie, it’s almost our turn,” said Cas, wrapping an arm around Claire’s shoulders. Dean struggled to keep calm, struggled not to itch his chin, struggled to keep the tears out of his eyes. He hadn’t seen either of them in so long, and so much planning had gone into this moment, and after the months of anticipation his heart was so full he was worried his obituary would read “died of joy.” The white bauble on the end of his hat tumbled into his eyes, and he pushed it aside.

“Next guest for Santa,” called the lady - Pam, was her name, from the Veteran’s Aid Society. She was in on their plan, had helped coordinate everything with the real mall Santa (weird dude named Garth, also a veteran) and the other customers.

Claire stepped up hesitantly, looking back at Cas for reassurance. He waved her forward, eyes full of tears. Several forewarned people pulled out cameras. Claire clambered into his lap, looked up at him with the wide eyes of a child convinced they actually beheld Santa, opened her mouth, and grimaced silence.

“Go on, hun, it’s ok,” Cas said. “Tell Santa what you want for Christmas.”

“Santa…” she swallowed. “I know you’re really busy and you usually only do presents and I don’t know how elves can help with this but what I really want for Christmas is for daddy Dean to come home.”

Okay, Dean was bawling, she hadn’t been prepped and she didn’t know and Dean had been secretly convinced she’d ask for a pony no matter how many times Cas e-mailed him otherwise.

He whipped off his hat and fake beard. “I think we can manage that.” Claire squealed and threw herself against him and the rest of the world fell away.

“Dean! Dean! Daddy, look, it’s Dean!”

Cas’ arms encircled them both, their tears mingling as he whispered, “hello, Dean,” in one of his ears and Claire wept, “thank you, Santa” in the other. Dean cried, unashamed of where he was and who might see.

In the background he could swear he heard a deep, gruff voice belt out, “Ho, ho, ho - Merry Christmas!”

This was his family.

Dean was home.

*

(And if the laughing Santa was Garth, Dean would fricken kill him.)


	39. Gen - emoji ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emojis for this ficlet: ice skate, blushing smiley face, snow flake
> 
> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Modern AU, ice skater Cas, fluff

Dean stepped onto the ice, arms spread wide for balance, bowed legs shaking. Cas slid to a stop, forcing himself to nonchalance, ready to leap forward if Dean looked about to fall. Eyes focused down, Dean took a step, slid, took another step, blades scraping up white dust. Hesitantly, he looked up, eyes brilliant green compared to the winter wonderland around them, cheeks chapped a soft pink, and smiled.  
  
And promptly lost his balance, arms windmilling.   
  
*Oh no. He’s cute.*   
  
“I’m okay!” Dean exclaimed, propping himself up against the rink wall. “I got this!”   
  
“If you want help…” offered Castiel tentatively. He was a professional skater, for fucks sake. Surely Dean would…   
  
“No!” Dean squawked, gathered him, stood ramrod straight with locked knees, and said more calmly, “no, I’m good. Lemme do this.”   
  
So Cas did. He stayed close to Dean - not hovering like a mother hen no matter what Dean said! - but offered no advice, no deterrent. He smiled encouragement, occasionally left to do a lap alone, returned. Slowly, Dean caught on, and every moment Castiel watched, he fell in love a little more.   
  
*I am so gone.*   
  
Large flakes began to fall softly, loosely, swirling around them and the other skaters, catching as white poofs in Dean’s eyelashes.   
  
“I said I dont need help!” Dean said as Castiel skated alongside him once more.   
  
“My hand is cold,” said Castiel apologetically. “Maybe you’d–”   
  
Dean snatched up his hand before Cas could even finish, threading their fingers together.   
  
They skated side by side for the rest of the day.   
  
And if Cas caught Dean a few times in his arms…if they clung together…it was only to help Dean with his balance.   
  
Obviously.   
  
*It’s too soon for me to be this in love. If I tell him, I’ll scare him off. But…*   
  
“Thanks Cas. This, um. This was great.”   
  
*…but I’ll tell him soon.*   
  
“Thank you, Dean. I…thank you.”   
  
*…very soon…* 


	40. Gen - Meet Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Cas, Dean, Charlie  
> Tags: Modern AU, model Cas, fashion designer Dean, meet cute, fluff

A glance at the station clock confirmed what Castiel already knew: he was late, and getting later by the minute. Trains rushed down the nearby tracks, mussing his hair, tangling his open trenchcoat about his legs, and he pushed himself to go faster. His agent had sent him this Go See, the designer sounded right up Castiel's stylistic alley, and he *needed* this job.

And he was late.

God, he was screwed.

And he didn't know his way around this fucking subway station.

Bursting around a corner, his vision erupted in stars as he ran headlong into someone in as big a rush as he. He sprawled to the ground, palma scraping, as scraps of color burst in dizzying profusion around him. Confused, he put a hand to his head...and his fingers brushed satin. Pulling the fabric away, he discovered...panties. The pavement beneath him was strewn with under garments, and the person he'd collided with - handsome, young, dressed like a damn lumberjack - was swearing up a blue streak, trying stuff garments into the suitcase that had burst like lacy fireworks between them. Castiel thought of the clock, the time, his Go See, his empty fridge at home...and the frustrated man before him, swear words not enough to cover up his fear and distress.

They were nice panties...

...if Castiel couldn't take a few minutes to help a fellow commuter, if he couldn't live with himself, what did it matter if he got a job?

Hopping to his feet, Castiel managed a bizarre dance, dodging amidst the bustling commuters and grabbing finely craftes undergarments as he did. He felt like damn Keanu Reeves Matrix, slipping between the bullets, but instead of a black trench the lingerie made it look like he was in Joseph's technicolor dream coat. A few other strangers chipped in, and the suitcase owner of course helped, and in minutes they'd saved every item from the unforgiving train station floor. He and the other man realized simultaneously, abruptly, that they were finished, stopping awkwardly, staring at each other, a deep purple negligee still in Castiel's hands.

"Um. Thanks," the man mumbled, grabbing the negligee, balling it up, and stuffing it in his bag. "I gotta...thanks."

Somewhere, a church bell knelled the quarter hour.

Oh, hell.

"Anytime," Castiel managed vaguely, already moving. The man seemed relieved to have the tension broken, heading the opposite direction, and their moment was past.

A few minutes more floundering brought Castiel to his destination. He pounded the elevator buttons as if hitting them more and harder would make the damn thing work faster, and finally arrived on the 31st floor. 

He was a mess.

He was doomed.

Except...

"Dean?" A person sitting at a sewing table half rose as Castiel burst through the doorway, then sat back down with a sigh. "Sorry." She raked a hand through her dyed red hair and slumped back down. "Good afternoon. How can I help you?"

"Castiel Novak." He offered his name and a handshake, finally calming enough to recognize that maybe he wasn't screwed after all. The place was definitely an atelier, but the clothes racks were bare, the fashions not there. He was about to ask the redhead when the door slammed open and someone else came in.

"There you are," said the relieved red head.

"Sorry I'm late, Charlie," said the man from the train station. "Fucking Murphy's Law of an afternoon, I swear, and..."

The man. From. The train station. He was more handsome in good light, clutching his suitcase like it was his treasure, and he wore the same astonished expression that Castiel suspected graced his own features.

"You!"

"Do you two know each other?"

"Only in passing..." said Castiel with a smile.

"Yeah, we just ran into each other," train station man mercifully left the "literally" unsaid.

"Are you the model for the go see?" Charlie asked.

Castiel nodded.

"I think you'll be an excellent fit," said Dean. 

"...you haven't seen me in your clothes..." The lingerie was appealing though...

"You have an excellent work ethic."

"He was 20 minutes late," grumbled Charlie.

"He's hired," Dean beamed. "I'll explain later," he added in an undertone to Charlie.

Astonished, pleased, grateful, Castiel beamed.

Dean smiled back.

Sometimes, good deeds *did* go unpunished.


	41. Mature - Office AU and Orgasm Delay/Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Characters: Cas, Dean  
> Tags: Office AU, Boss/Employee relationship, intern Dean, boss Cas, dom Cas, sub Dean, orgasm delay/denial

“Dean!” Castiel snapped.

His intern froze in the doorway, back going stiff, shoulders taut just beneath his ears.

Castiel smiled, the gentle look he’d not let Dean see, not until this lesson was taught so thoroughly it would never be forgotten. Striding across the office, Castiel stopped close behind Dean, near enough to feel body heat radiating outward, far enough that they didn’t touch. Energy thrummed from Dean, nervous and jittery and electric and enticing.

“Have you followed my instructions?” Castiel breathed in his ear. Dean jumped, nearly clocking Castiel in the chin. “Careful,  _intern_. Answer my question. Have you. Followed. My. Instructions?”

“Yes, sir.” Dean choked the words out, broken and hoarse.

“To the letter?” asked Castiel, reaching around Dean carefully, cupping a hand before his crotch. A desperate whimper escaped the boy, hips bucking forward to brush the fabric of his khakis over the tips of Castiel’s fingers.

“Yes, sir!”

“How long has it been?” Such a loaded question, so cruel, for Castiel to pretend he hadn’t been counting the days since he’d told Dean he was forbidden from touching himself.

He’d brought on himself.

“16 days.” The desperation in Dean’s voice was delicious.

He shouldn’t have ruined Castiel’s suit.

“And?”

He shouldn’t have come without permission.

“And 7 hours and…about 20 minutes…”

Castiel smiled.

“Not what I meant.”

Dean needed to be taught proper behavior if he was to be any use to Castiel.

“Sir…what should I…what do you…sir…I…please, sir…”

Waiting for Dean to learn his lesson had been  _torture_ for Castiel, but to hear that pleading, needy, broken catch in his voice made Castiel’s sacrifice completely worth while.

“You’re not ready yet,” said Castiel quellingly, removing his hand from before Dean and stepping back to put space between them.

Dean collapsed to his knees, shoulders shaking as if he were crying.

Castiel had never seen anyone, never seen anything, more beautiful.

“I need those copies by noon,” Castiel added.

Dean’s breath hitched, his back went stiff again, and he shook as he rose.

“Yes, sir.”

And Dean left, closing the office door behind him.

Castiel pressed a palm to his thickening cock, willing down the urge to masturbate to the echoes of Dean’s strained voice.

If Dean could wait for Castiel’s pleasure, then Castiel could wait until his new pet…his new  _intern_ …was truly ready.

Beautiful, brilliant, dedicated, determined, hardworking,  _obedient_ Dean?

He was worth the wait.

 


	42. Teen+ - huddling for warmth/bed sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Characters: Cas, Dean  
> Tags: Pre-slash, huddling for warmth, enemies to lovers, John's A+ parenting, internalized homophobia

“Dean, quit being an idiot and get over here,” Cas snapped, teeth chattering. His skin was unnaturally pale, frighteningly so, his hair rimed with frost, his lips as chilly blue as his eyes.

“I can’t!” Dean was cold, so cold, he couldn’t even feel the hands he rubbed futilely over his shoulders for warmth, and he’d do anything for Cas, anything except…

“Is this some bullshit gay thing?” Cas demanded. “Because you know I’m so over your homophobic daddy complex tough guy routine!”

“That’s not it,” Dean mumbled.

“We’re gonna *die.*”

“That’s not it!” Dean *was* over his dad’s homophobic baggage. He was! But he wasn’t over Cas. And after everything he’d said when Cas came out, after every nail he’d shouted into the coffin of their former friendship, Dean couldn’t…he couldn’t…

“Then what is it?”

“It’s you!” he blurted.

“I’m sorry I disgust you so much,” Cas replied acidly, curling his knees up against his chest, gathering what warmth he could to himself. He looked warm. If Dean reached out to him now…

“You don’t.”

“Liar.”

That was a fair accusation. The cruelest barbs Cas could form of words and invectives and condemnations would be less than Dean deserved.

“I’m sorry,” said Dean.

Cas blinked.

He looked so warm.

Dean was so cold.

Mustering his meager energy, he crawled to Cas’ side and collapsed against him, laying his head on Cas’ shoulder. Even freezing he was so. warm.

“…Dean?”

“I am so…so sorry, Castiel.”

Cas twisted, wrapped an arm around his shoulders, tangled their legs together, held him close.

“It’s alright, Dean.” The barb of anger was gone from Cas’ voice, replaced with unearned gentleness.

“I’m sorry.” He threw an arm around Cas’ shoulders and their bodies pressed close, the scant air between them growing warm even as the cave where they’d found sanctuary from the storm grew more frigid.

“We’re going to be fine…”

Cas’ words were a promise.

And though he knew he shouldn’t, Dean believed him.


	43. Gen - prince Cas, servant Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Cas, Dean  
> Tags: Royalty AU, fluff, prince Cas, servant Dean, staging a rescue

The familiar servant came in, head bowed meekly, tray of food held before him in his hands. An opaque silver cloche domed the food within. The servant set the food down, shot Castiel a gorgeous, sidelong, green-eyed look, winked, and left.

The lock clicked behind him, Castiel once again sealed in his gilded cage.

Dean was gone again.

With no appetite, Castiel paced his room, antsy, miserable, isolated. His family knew about his forbidden affections, had planned his wedding. The only good news was Dean’s presence - it meant that, while the Queen had learned of Castiel’s inappropriate love, she didn’t know  _who_ Castiel cared for. If she had, Dean would never have been permitted in for an instant. Worse, Dean would probably have been arrested, would suffer, would…

…what if all that had already happened?

He felt sick.

The endless hours passed, impossible to measure in the unchanging firelight of his room. He slumped on his bed, seeking sleep, but it wouldn’t come.

There was a knock on the door. “Please prepare your dinner things for retrieval,” called a servant.

Castiel hadn’t eaten.

If his mother found out, she’d be furious. He had to at least pretend to have picked at his food.

He lifted the cloche.

Within was a key.

Seizing it, he hid it in his ceremonial robes as the door opened and an unfamiliar servant came in, took the tray, and left.

The door locked with a click.

But Castiel…Castiel held the  _key_.

Because Dean had brought it to him.

And peace finally settled over him.

Whatever Dean had suffered, whatever Castiel had endured…they’d be together soon.

 


	44. Explicit - War AU, risking getting caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: War AU, soldier Cas, soldier Dean, huddling for warmth, risking getting caught, semi-public sex, hand jobs

Dean shivered against Castiel’s back, huddled cloth, hands kept respectfully to himself as they both pretended there was any semblance of propriety left when the only thing dividing them were their uniforms.

Dean’s hand slipped around Castiel’s side, slid down his chest, cupped his crotch.

“Dean, are you out of your mind?” hissed Castiel. Heat warmed the aching cold settled in his hands, his feet, his legs, his arms, everywhere.

“Yes!” Dean snapped, though he took his hand away. Cas froze, in every sense of the word, blinking into the dark of the camp. “Everything is crazy, Cas - it’s fucking cold and we might get bombed tomorrow, heck, we might get bombed  _tonight_ , and I’m out of ammo and they’ve been saying reinforcements are coming for a month and no goddamn reinforcements are coming and I don’t need to list for you all the ways we’re fucked. You know. So if you want this a fuckin’  _fraction_ as much as I do…”

“It’s a terrible idea,” Castiel said. “We’re surrounded by other shoulders, and we shouldn’t get attached, and…and you’re right, neither of us need to list the challenges we face.”

“Damn straight,” Dean agreed. “Didn’t ask for the litany of your reservations. Just asked…whaddaya want, Cas?”

In his heart, Castiel knew his answer, but he couldn’t put it into words. He fought with himself - imagine the risks! - and the night grew deeper, darker, unusually quiet save for the distant rumbles of artillery fire somewhere else down the line. Dean slumped against his back, calm and peaceful in his acceptance of Castiel’s silence.

But there was a blanket over them.

As long as they were careful, no one would know…

…and Dean’s arm had felt so nice…

Reaching over, Castiel took Dean’s hand from where it was tucked between them and pulled it around his waist.

“Cas…” Dean breathed.

Not so asleep after all.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Castiel tugged at Dean. Cold radiating from Dean’s fingers, aching on sensitive flesh despite the inadequate protection of his uniform.

Dean’s hand curled around his crotch.

Dean’s hips pressed against his backside.

Dean’s cock nudged at his behind.

“Don’t say a word,” Castiel whispered.

The only response was Dean cradling Castiel’s thickening cock like he was precious. Pleasure burned heat through him, the best he’d felt since summer had wilted into the long twilight fall and winter of war.

If they could have even one night…

…it would still be worth it.

Whatever may be, Dean was worth this risk.

 


	45. Gen - Interspecies relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: College AU, Grad student Cas, creature Dean

Every day passed the same way.

Castiel attended his classes.

Castiel did his homework.

Castiel studied.

Castiel reported to his work-study assignment.

Castiel cleaned the laboratories.

So it went, week after week, month after month, semester after semester. The lab was a busy place, huge tanks enabling for the study of some kind of underwater creatures. Castiel didn’t know the details and he didn’t ask. He was an astronomy major. Marine biology held little interest for him.

Until.

 _Knock, knock_.

Castiel blinked and shook his head. It was nearly midnight and he was cleaning, alone save for a graduate student who had fallen asleep at her station.

 _Knock, knock_.

It must be his imagination. He was tired, and he’d spent the past week on his midterms. It was nothing.

It didn’t happen again.

He finished for the night.

And the next day…

_Knock, knock._

From one of the tanks.

Impossible.

 _Knock, knock_.

…fine. If Castiel’s mind was going to play tricks on him, he’d play along and prove the ridiculousness. He approached the tank, the sides fogged with condensation, and he rapped on the thick glass. Though he hit it hard with his knuckles, all he heard was–

_Ping, ping, ping._

Nothing happened.

Because of course nothing happened.

Rolling his eyes at his own ridiculousness, Castiel dipped his mop in the bucket and–

_Knock, knock, knock._

Well, hell.

_Ping, ping, ping, ping, ping._

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock._

_Ping._

_Knock._

_Ping, ping, clunk._

_Knock, knock, splat._

There was something on the other side of the glass. Wringing out the mop, Castiel used it to sponge away moisture coating the tank. Within was dark save for a series of LED lights that twinkled like stars.

LED lights that moved.

Hell, it was biolumnisence. It looked to be ringing the edge of a shell of some kind, but the depths were too dark for him to make out the details.

_Ping, piiiiing._

_Knock, knooooock._

Castiel couldn’t make out what moved, but it was clearly  _something_. Taking a deep, calming breath -  _this is totally ordinary, right?_ \- he went to a place still coated with condensation and he wrote with a finger, “I’m Castiel.”

This was the craziest thing he’d ever done.

There was no response. Because of course there was no response. Because he was talking to a giant biolumenscent clam or something.

Shaking himself out of his ridiculousness, Castiel returned to mopping.

 _Knock, knock_.

He turned around.

 _Dean_  was written in mirror image on the inside of the glass.

“Nice to meet you, Dean,” he wrote.

Nothing he knew of the research in the facilities spoke to the presence of sentient underwater creatures.

Castiel had a bad feeling life was about to get  _very_ interesting.


	46. Gen - astronaut Dean, stay at home dad Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Cas, Dean, Claire  
> Tags: Modern AU, past Cas/Amelia, widower Cas, Cas is Claire's dad, astronaut Dean, meet cute, astronaut Cas

The doorbell rang. Biting off a curse - *no swearing in front of the baby!* he could almost hear Amelia say - he held Claire closer, patting her back to keep her calm, and made his way downstairs. The bell rang again before he made it, and Claire gave a warning whimper.

Castiel pulled the door open.

A handsome man, swagger in his posture as he leaned casually against the jamb, gave Castiel a sheepish grin.

“You upset the baby,” Castiel hissed. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“Dean,” the man said, offering a hand. Castiel wrapped his arms tighter around the baby and stared the man down and he shrugged an apology. “Dean Winchester?” he repeated as if Castiel should recognize the name.

…aw hell, Castiel recognized the name…

“Did NASA send you? I told them, and I’ll tell you - I’m done. I ditched my family for a dream and it cost me my wife. I won’t risk Claire. She’s my life now.”

“Take it you haven’t watched the news today?”

“Three. Month. Old.”

“Or checked your phone?”

Ominous concern whispered through Castiel. Feeling sick, he said, “what happened?”

“Micro impact on the space station. They’re losing air. NASA is hustling to get someone up there ASAP. They were gonna send me but my bloodwork got rejected. Fucking everyone’s got rejected. There’s a bug going around, I guess, but I feel fine. Regardless…you’re up.”

“No.”

“Look, dude, we get that you’re grieving and you’ve got the kidlet - I’m not contagious by the way, I checked, fucking docs are being paranoid - but this is bigger than any of us. You gotta go.”

“I do not,” snapped Castiel, trying and failing to pretend he didn’t feel the pull of duty and guilt. Dean quirked an eyebrow and said with a look that he saw right through Castiel’s act. Castiel sighed. “Who’ll watch Claire?”

“I will.”

Grimacing, Castiel took a deep breath and let it go, let everything go, petting gently down Claire’s back. She eased into sleep, mouthing at his shoulder.

“Fine. I’ll go.”


	47. Gen - Destiel as Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Castiel, Dean  
> Tags: Modern Setting, married Destiel, Disney World, fluff

“Holy shit!”

“What is it, Dean?”

Shaking his head, expression unreadable, Dean turned the photo album he was looking through around so that Castiel could see what had caused his exclamation. The picture was familiar, one that Castiel’s mom had taken during their trip to Disney World when he was 8, and showed him with his arm around another boy of similar age, both beaming gap-toothed at the camera.

“I told you about our trip to Disney World…” Castiel said, unsure why the picture had prompted Dean’s exclamation.

Dean shook his head again, marked his place with a finger, closed the album with a snap, and showed Castiel the outside.

It wasn’t his photo album.

It was Dean’s.

He opened it again.

Castiel blinked at the picture.

The other boy was…

…oh my God the other boy was Dean.

“But…how…what?”

“You promised you’d write me!” Dean accused.

Castiel had spent one day with the boy.

One day with Dean.

And it had been great.

And Castiel had promised he’d write - they’d promised they’d write each other.

But then…

“Dad left while mom and I were at Disney,” Castiel said sadly, running a hand over the face of the smiling young version of himself. It was a long, long time before he learned to smile like that again. “Mom couldn’t afford the house, and she had to get a job, and we moved, and it was all a mess.” He could have had Dean in his life all those years. “I’m sorry.”

Reaching out, Dean took his hand, their wedding rings making a soft clink. “Don’t be. It worked out in the end.”

“Yeah…yeah it did.”


	48. Gen - Soulmates AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Cas, Dean, Sam  
> Tags: College AU, soulmates AU

Dean’s cellphone rang.

First day of class. First day of the semester. First ten minutes of his first lecture with his first new professor and his first new classmates and his first time TAing.

His cellphone. fucking. rang.

Grabbing it, mortified by the stars of his peers and the glare of the professor, he checked the caller ID.

Sam.

Shit. Sam wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important. Muttering apologies, Dean bolted to the hallway and answered.

“What is it bitch?”

“It’s blooming.”

“The fuck you talking about?”

“Your soulmate flower! It’s blooming!”

“And you couldn’t tell me that in a goddamn text? It’s just a soulmate flower, okay, fine, I met him or her, they’re here somewhere - we’ve all got class together again in two days, I could look for them then, but–”

Someone else came out of the lecture hall, holding his ringing phone. He was one of the other TAs, but they hadn’t officially met yet. Tall, dark, gorgeous…he ignored Dean and answered his call.

Sam was talking.

But all Dean heard was, “what do you mean it’s blooming?” in a sinfully gruff voice.

Dean dropped his phone.

The stranger looked at him, wide-eyed. “We’ll talk later, Anna.” He hung up, cutting off an exclamation so loud that Dean heard it.

“My, um, my brother called to tell me my flower had bloomed,” said Dean awkwardly.

“My sister,” the stranger agreed.

“I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.”

“What are the odds someone else in that room also had their flower bloom?”

“10,000,000 to one.” He was dead serious.

Aw hell. Dude was gorgeous and a math nerd.

Dean was boned.

In every sense of the word.

Well, they weren’t soulmates for nothing…


	49. Gen - stripper Dean, ballet dancer Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this video: http://kagero68.tumblr.com/post/172062891422/suave-slow-and-elegant-movements-i-can-not-stopsq
> 
> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Cas, Dean  
> Tags: Modern AU, dancer Cas, stripper Dean, first meeting

Stretching, yawning, Castiel fumbled for his cell phone to check the time. 8 am - way too early the morning after a performance - and to his surprise he had a new email.

“Please teach me” was the title.

Sounded like spam.

But Castiel *never* got spam.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened it.

“Hey yo my name is Dean and I know this email looks like one of those ‘text me for a good time’ bullshit but it’s not I’m a person not a bot and I saw that video of you pole dancing and look here’s a link showing what I can do and I was hoping you could teach me. I’ll pay, like, I’m not an idiot instruction isn’t free I just think if I could combine your skill set with mine I’d rake it in anyway think it over and let me know.”

Why would a spammer offer Castiel money?

If it was junk it was at least intriguing junk.

Hoping like hell it wouldn’t destroy his computer with a virus, Castiel clicked the link.

Holy shit, this Dean guy was gorgeous.

And he could dance.

But he did have a lot to learn.

And Castiel could think of some pretty creative ways of accepting payment, provided Dean was amenable.

Castiel hit reply.

“I’m interested. Call me at 555-8135 and we’ll talk.”

Fuck it. Even if it did prove to be spam maybe they could have some fun together.

And maybe Castiel would learn a thing or two also.


	50. Gen - Cat Destiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Modern AU, fluff, Dean is a cat, Cas is a cat, meet cute

Shivering, Dean arched his back and hissed at the sleek black kitten who pawed the flap of the box open. This was  _his_  spot,  _his_  sanctuary from the cold, and there was no way he was sharing with some damn  _housecat_.

Blue eyes, clear as the sky above, stared him down. Back still peaked, hair still on end, claws still bared, Dean felt increasingly silly in the face of the other cat’s passivity. Even his tail was still, held in a lazy curve over his back. Only when Dean back down, meowing discontent, did the black cat lash his tail once and gesture down the alley with head.

He wanted Dean to follow?

The hell?

_Why?_

_If I move, I’ll lose my spot, I’ll lose my box, I’ll lose access to that trash can, I’ll lose…_

_…I’ll lose absolutely nothing worth a damn, because I have nothing._

Slumping in defeat, Dean followed. The kitten deftly led him through the alley, across a street, up a fire escape, to a window cracked open, a radiator steaming just within, and atop the radiator a bowl of water and a plate of food that smelled just short of divine.

 _Castiel_ , the side of the bowl read.

The kitten Castiel gestured with a paw for Dean to eat.

No, not short of divine. Devouring the food, warmed through by the metal radiator, Dean was absolute certain.

He’d just met an angel.


	51. Gen - multilingual Cas, Case Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Case Fic, Cas is a little shit

“The werewolf went that way,” Cas said, pointing across the manicured suburban lawns.

“How the  _fuck_  do you know that?” demanded Dean. The fucking mowed grass was impossible to track over, upper middle class McMansion owning sons of  _bitches_.

“She told me,” said Cas, pointing.

At a cocker spaniel.

Realizing it had been noticed, it…she…started to bark her head off.

“You can  _understand_  that fuckin’ racket?”

“It’s not ‘racket,’ it’s an intricate and in depth language - poetic,” said Cas, nodding.

“You’re shitting me - you must be shitting me - it’s a damn dog, all it–”

“ _She_.”

“– _SHE_  knows how to do is roll in mud and sniff her own butt.”

The dog stopped barking at Dean, made eye contact with Cas, and pointedly, obviously,  _deliberately_  rolled her eyes.

“Yes,” said Cas sagely. “We all think he’s silly and obtuse sometimes also.” The dog quirked her head and nodded. Also nodding, Cas started in the direction he’d pointed.

Dean goggled.

The dog barked, just once.

“Well?” said Cas. “Are you coming?”

_…he’s fucking with me…he’s got to be fucking with me…_

It took them two hours to find the werewolf…exactly where the dog suggested…and hours, days, weeks later, Dean  _still_  wasn’t sure if Cas was fucking with him.


	52. Teen+ - Dom Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Dom Dean, modern AU, sub Cas, first time subbing

“Have you ever heard of BDSM?”

“Like…um…like that Rihanna song?”

“…sort of, sure. There’s a lot more to it than that, though.”

Cas grimaced, looked over his shoulder as if to check for anyone listening, then turned back to Dean, cheeks flushed delicate pink.

“Interested?” Dean grinned. Cas made no reply, but he didn’t leave either, and Dean waited, and waited, and waited, and finally was rewarded with a timid, beautiful nod.

“There’s so much I can teach you,” he promised. “But the first lesson will have to be on prompt replies to my questions. Are you ready?”

This time, Cas nodded immediately, and anticipation boiled arousal through Dean’s veins.

Cas would be an excellent student.


	53. Gen - Coffee shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Coffee shop AU, Dean is a little shit, shameless fluff

“What can I get you?”

“Dean, I come here every day.”

“Take your time if you need to think about it.”

“I order the same thing every time.”

“While you’re thinking, would you please step aside so I can help the next customer?”

“Just make my Espresso, Dean.”

“Don’t be rude, sir - do I need to get a manager?”

“We own this business together.”

“That’s right, I AM the manager.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

“You know you love it.”

Castiel sighs. “That is why I married you but sometimes I wonder.”


	54. Gen - Cas is a teacher, Dean is a park ranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Meet cute, park ranger Dean, school teacher Cas

“Do we have school trip pamphlets,” the handsome park ranger scoffed - Dean, his name tag said. He reached to a display of papers and pulled out several, grabbing a pen. He scribbled something on one them. “Here is everything you need to know about bringing a class to Manasses.”

Nodding, Castiel took the pile of papers - information about the battle, tour times, a film, and…a phone number. Surprised and pleased, he looked up at Dean. “In case you have any questions,” said Dean. “Any questions at all.”


	55. Gen - Europe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Trip to France, fluff, implied proposals

“Holy shit,” Dean breathed, staring out at the lights of Paris far below Montmartre, “that is some fricken view.”

“Yes,” Castiel murmured agreement, captivated by the reflection of the city in Dean’s gorgeous eyes. He reached a hand into his pocket and clasped the velvety box within. “Some view…”

If there would ever be a perfect moment…


	56. Teen+ - BDSM Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: BDSM Club, meet cute of a sort, Dom Cas, sub Dean

“You don’t look like a dom,” sneered Dean.

“You don’t look like an asshole,” the blue-eyed man quirked an eyebrow at Dean, somehow with a single look making him feel small and vulnerable though Dean had several inches on the man. “Appearances can be deceiving.”

Dean wasn’t sure the dude was right but damn did he suddenly want to find out.


	57. Mature - Alpha Dean, Omega Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, alpha Dean, omega Cas, knotting, fluff

The lamp behind Dean cast dark shadows on the wall, marking their silhouettes black on the white paint. Chuckling, Dean reached over Cas’ back and wiggled his fingers into a shadow shape.

“Look, Cas, a doggy!” He changed the shape. “Now it’s a giraffe! And a flower! And an elephant!”

“This would be much more adorable if your knot wasn’t still throbbing in me,” grumbled Cas.


	58. Gen - FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Literal fluff, allergies

Dean sneezed. “What is all this?” he asked hoarsely, using a hand to try to clear the air in front of his face of floating clumps of what looked like…cotton? He sneezed again.

“It’s fluff,” said Cas, smiling.

“No fricken duh, Captain Obvious. WHY is the air full of fluff?”

“If that’s what you wished to know, and you knew what it was, then why did you ask–”

“Cas…” Sneeze.

“I believe the fluff is formed by a poplar tree, there must be one nearby.”

Sneeze.

And Dean appeared to be allergic.

Sneeze.

Fantastic.

Sneeze.

His stomach roiled.

Sneeze.

And he was sneezing so much he was getting sick.

Sneeze.

“Dean, are you alright? Is it the witches? Should I look for a hex bag?”

Sneeze

Fucking fluff.


	59. Gen - Childhood Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Sam, Cas, Dean  
> Tags: PoV Sam Winchester, Christmas Fluff, engagement, everyone else didn't know they were dating

"Oh, hey, Cas." Sam didn't bother looking up. After so many years of Cas and Dean being inseparable, Cas was basically family, and his showing up at Christmas was beyond ordinary. Cas had been coming to the Winchester holidays since he was 6 and his father left and his mom couldn't face soloing dinner.

"Hello, Sam," said Castiel gravely.

...gravely?

Confused, Sam turned from the gravy he continued to stir to see Cas lingering in the doorway, hands folded before him, Dean hovering impatiently in the doorway.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah, Cas, what's going on?" Dean groused.

"Nothing. I just..." Shaking his head, sighing, Castiel unclasped his hands, exposing a thick studded silver band encircling his finger

It...was a ring.

So what?

"Nice jewelry?" offered Sam tentatively.

There was a strained silent pause that told Sam he'd said the wrong thing, but didn't give him the least clue what the right reply might be.

"I told you they wouldn't understand," said Castiel sadly. "Excuse me." Without awaiting an answer, he turned and walked away.

"Damn, Sam...I though *maybe* dad...but you? Seriously? Why you gotta be like that?"

"Like what?" Sam asked blankly. "What the hell is going on?"

"What the hell does it *look* like is going on?"

"...Cas is resuming his 9th grade love affair with titanium jewelry?"

"What the fuck, bitch? It's a fricken engagement ring! I proposed! And he said yes, thanks for asking," Dean explained acidly. Sam could only standand stare. The roux was burning. And is now off somewhere depressed assuming you'll hate him forever. Great job. A plus. Like seriously, are you gonna even say anything?"

The roux was burning. Shit, shit, shit. Snatching the pot from the stove, Sam shoved it onto an empty, off burner.

"But Cas is your best friend!" he managed by way of poor explanation for his chagrin. Dean quirked an eyebrow. "And your roommates. And you're straight. And--"

"You didn't realize we were dating."

"You've been BFFs since you were four!"

"And we've been a couple since sophomore year of high school!"

"No."

"We went to prom together!"

"You didn't want Cas to be lonely, we all understood!"

"You understood jack shit, I lost my virginity that night! To Cas!"

"Ew. TMI."

"Obviously not! Not nearly enough I! Did you *all* just think we were good butt fucking buddies?"

"T. M. I."

"Fine." Exasperated, Dean through up his hands. "I'm going to go comfort my *fiance.* And you better start a new sauce base. Make less, you'll have two fewer mouths to feed cause I am *done* with this shit." Rounding on a heel, Dean left.

"Wait!" Abandoning the pot, Sam crossed the room and grabbed Dean's shoulder.

"What the fuck--"

He pulled Dean into a rough hug, patting his back. "Congratulations," Sam said. Cas was gonna be his *brother* and that was fucking *amazing* and he felt like a jackass that he'd never put 2 and 2 together. Knowing no one else in the family had realized either only made Sam feel worse. "You two are awesome together. I'm glad he makes you happy."

"Yeah, yeah, no chick flick moments."

"Says the guy who came in here with his fiance all formal-like to share his engagment."

"You'll be my best man, won't you, bitch?"

"Sure thing, jerk. Sure thing. Now get out of here. Cas...your fiance...needs you."

"Yeah...yeah he does. And I need him."

Dean left, but the warm glow of their hug lingered as Sam washed the pot and restarted the gravy.

Dean and Cas.

Dean and Cas were a couple.

Dean and Cas were *engaged.*

Sam wasn't sure what he liked best - the ring, that they were happy, that Dean had come to tell Sam first, that Sam was gonna get to be best man, or that, by learning first, Sam was going to get to laugh his ass off at every one else's reactions.

But he was sure of one thing.

Best. Christmas. Ever.


	60. Teen+ - librarian AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Librarian Cas, meet cute

Castiel knows the type - eyeing the reference desk shiftily, embarrassed about whatever they’re trying to learn, but unable to find it without help. This guy would have been attractive, Castiel thought, if he wasn’t doing such a good imitation of disappearing into his jacket. Going about his routine, Castiel glanced toward the man occasionally, enough to keep track of him, hopefully little enough that he wouldn’t make the guy even more uncomfortable.

“Fuck it,” the man’s voice carried, gruff and frustrated, and his boots clomped on the tile floor as he approached. “Where do ya keep the Kama Sutra in this mess of bookshelves?” he demanded.

“Row 15, Dewey Decimal classification 613.96,” answered Castiel, barely suppressing a laugh. “Why did asking about that make you so nervous?”

“Why did you know that number off the top of your damn head?” the man countered, scowling. But there was a gleam in his eye and an assessing manner to the look he gave Castiel.

“Curiosity, and I always wanted to get some first hand experience with it…studying up…”

“Are you seriously allowed to say that kinda shit while you’re on the job!?”

Castiel look off his name tag and vest. “Lunch break.”

“It’s 4:30!”

“And it’s time to eat up,” Castiel agreed, staring at the man’s crotch.

The man swallowed. “Where was that bookshelf again?”

“Right this way…sir…”


	61. Explicit - Victorian + First Time/Loss of Virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Victorian AU, first time, period-typical homophobia, blow jobs

Hands slid up the outside of Castiel’s trousers, under the flaps of his coat, toying with the fabric of his shirt. Dean knelt at his feet, green eyes beautifully earnest as he looked up at Castiel. He’d never looked more handsome, long lashes fluttering, freckles dotted over his fair cheeks, chin chiseled, pink lips parted around heavy breaths. Dean’s hands bunched in Castiel’s shirt, partially untucking it, and his gaze flicked down to the bulge of Castiel’s erection.

Were they really going to do this?

“Are we...are we really going to do this?” Dean perfectly echoed Castiel’s thoughts, and in doing so, stole every doubt. A lifetime of being told he’d find the right woman, that he had to marry, that there was something wrong with him because he hadn’t desired the finest flowers of London society, shattered and dissipated in an instant. There was nothing wrong with Castiel. He’d simply never found the right temptation before. Stolen private conversations at countless dinner parties had convinced Castiel that Dean felt precisely the same as he.

“Only if you want to,” Castiel breathed.

Castiel had never wanted anything more.

Dean’s skilled fingers undid Castiel’s suspenders, undid the buttons beneath his the fly of his trousers, and eased the garment down Castiel’s trousers.

“God, do I.”

Castiel had never heard a prayer more fervent.

A hand wrapped around Castiel’s erection, drew his shaft into the cool open air of the parlor.

No one thought to chaperone two unmarried men meeting for an afternoon lark.

Dean’s eyes slid shut and he leaned forward to brush the gentlest of kisses over Castiel’s flushed head.

Castiel’s knees nearly gave away.

Dean’s lips spread as he sucked Castiel into the sultry heat of his mouth.

He dropped a hand onto Dean’s head tangling his fingers in the soft strands, urging him forward, and Dean moaned. The sound reverberated through Dean’s mouth, his tongue, his cheeks, his lips, tingled through Castiel’s penis and up his spine and pleasure so intense he could scarce believe it was real washed over him.

Another few moans like that...another few brushes of Dean’s tongue...another burst of pressure from Dean’s lips...and Castiel would climax when they’d scarce begun.

...surely, that just meant they could do this again so much the sooner.

“I’ll...I’ll do you next,” Castiel promised.

Dean moaned again.

Forget women, and marriage, and frippery, and the future his family expected of him.

 _This_ was what Castiel had waited a lifetime for.


	62. Gen - established relationship + anger born from worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Gabriel   
> Tags: Modern AU, angry Dean, protective Gabe, hurt Cas, established Dean/Cas

“Get the fuck outta my way!” Dean shouted. He ducked right, trying to get around Gabe, the fucking jackass, anticipated him and spread his arms wide, blocking the way down the hall.

“Cool your jets, Deanie bop!” 

“Abso-fraggin-lutely not! I gotta see Cas!” Dean dodged right, and Gabe intercepted him again.

“You ain’t seein’  _anyone_ with that ‘must do’ attitude!”

Growling in fury, Dean threw a punch but Gabe, damn him to hell, avoided the blow. Even angrier, Dean tried again, and Gabe  _caught his damn fist_.

“How–?” Dean broke off with a groan as Gabe squeezed. 

“Weak sauce.” Gabe gave him a cold grin and threw his arm aside. “Can’t think why I should let you see my bro, ever again, with moves like that.”

Pain tingled up from his wrist and his anger evaporated. Slumping against the wall, Dean rubbed his temples with his off hand. God, he was tired, and Cas was…Cas was…

“Seriously how the fuck can you keep crackin’ jokes  _now_?”

“You gonna throw any more punches?” asked Gabe. Dean shook his head, and Gabe relaxed. “Look, Deanette, we all got different coping mechanisms. You get mad enough to get thrown outta the hospital, and I call you a fuckin’ moron.”

A retort sprang to Dean’s lips, but he let it go. “How is he?” 

“He’s been better,” said Gabe. “But he’s going to recover.” Gabe’s voice was hard, determined; if sheer force of will could heal Castiel, Gabe had it covered. “We can see him when he gets out of surgery. Til then, sit.”

And Dean sat.

And waited.


	63. Teen+ - Survival/Wilderness + Hairbrushing/Braiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Wilderness survival, bathing/washing, hair braiding

A hand settled on Dean’s shoulder. Dean squawked in affronted surprise and tried to scramble away, but the water resisted his movements and the slick bottom of the pond afforded him no footing. Dean was an idiot to be startled. No but Cas was within a hundred miles of them.

Cas was way, way, way closer than a hundred miles away. If Cas was a hundred damn millimeters from him, that was a generous estimate.

_Wait, how many inches is that?_

_Fuck it, it doesn’t matter. He’s too close._

“Personal space!”

“I didn’t mean to startled you,” said Cas. “I thought you could use help…”

“With bathing? No!” spluttered Dean.

“Not with bathing.” Cas’ breath seemed cooler than the passing breeze, chill on Dean’s damp skin. Cas’ fingers brushed limp, wet tresses from Dean’s shoulders. “With your hair.”

“The fuck? Dude, no, it’s just hair.”

“It needs care, Dean. Remember how it tangled in a tree yesterday?”

“Yeah, that was bullshit. But we don’t have scissors so thems the breaks.”

“My sister Anna…” Cas hummed consideringly, running fingers through the strands, gently undoing knots as he found them.

It felt…it felt kinda nice…

Abort!

“Yeah, I know you miss her. We’ll get out of here - they’ll find us - I know it, Cas.”

“Of course,” Cas murmured distractedly, fiddling with something in Dean’s hair. “Not my point.”

“What is your point?”

“I used to braid her hair.”

“And…”

“And I could braid your hair.”

“Don’t be a fuckin’ idiot, dudes don’t do that shit.”

“That is one of the silliest, most pointlessly macho remarks you’ve ever had,” said Cas. “That’s something, coming from you.”

“It’d be weird,” muttered Dean.

“Weirder than bathing together?”

“Well…no…”

“Weirder than sharing our cave at night for warmth?”

“No.”

“Weirder than eating raw squirrel?”

“That’s not weird, it’s disgusting, but necessary.”

“Weirder than mutual masturbation? Weirder than blow jobs? Weirder than us being lost here in the first place? Weirder than that scream we hear at night sometimes? Weirder than that UFO?”

“It wasn’t a UFO! It was just flying and we don’t know what it was!”

“That’s the precise definition of a UFO.”

“But…but it’s fuckin’ weird that my hair is even long enough to braid, and that you know how to braid, and, and…”

“There is nothing weird about your hair, Dean. You have lovely hair.”

The praise was what killed Dean every time, dammit. Cas was just so…so…so…he was so Cas.

And Dean would let the bastard get away with anything.

“Just…fine. Braid my goddamn hair.”

Cas peeked around from behind him, beaming a smile, and went to work on Dean’s hair.

It felt really good.

And like so many weird things in their lives…it proved not to be weird at all.

The only actually weird thing?

Was how much Dean would miss their isolation, miss their intimacy, when rescue finally came.

 


	64. Explicit - Massage fic + pregnancy fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, modern AU, beta Castiel, omega Dean, mating cycles/in heat, massage therapist Castiel, anal fingering, explicit consent

Castiel’s hands worked up Dean’s bare spine, and though Dean tried to quell his arousal, it was increasingly difficult. Over the melodic, relaxing music, Dean heard Castiel sniffing with increasing frequency, though he never broke the soothing rhythm of his massage.

“You should have told me you were going into heat,” murmured Castiel.

“You’d have cancelled the appointment.” Dean didn’t add that he’d actually scheduled the appointment with the hopes it was coincided with the next onset of his cycle. Last heat alone had been torture. There was only one person Dean wanted. Castiel was out of reach - not literally, as he kneaded the muscles of Dean’s shoulders, but figuratively. But Dean had calmed as soon as he’d stepped into the small studio, a combination of incense and gentle music and Castiel’s sweet, subtle beta smell.

Castiel said nothing, thumbs running along Dean’s sides.

“I’m sorry,” Dean added.

He wasn’t sorry.

He didn’t want Castiel to kick him out.

Castiel’s hands moved away, and Dean tensed expecting the worst, but there was a squirt and touch returned, way smoothed by lotion. Dean shivered as Castiel’s hands wended down the small of his back, cupped the swell of his ass.

“You’re so tense, omega,” whispered Castiel. At some point he’d drawn near enough that his breath tingled over Dean’s skin as he spoke. “May I help?”

“Please…”

“Is that explicit consent?”

“Yes!” Oh fuck, this might really be happening, Castiel might actually–

A finger slid into Dean’s hole and he groaned, long and low.

“Don’t worry…I’ll take care of you…”

“Has this been a service all along, have I…” he broke into another moan as Castiel drew out and wiggled back in, smearing slick over Dean’s butt cheeks. “…have I…” Castiel twisted his finger to rub the sensitive sides of Dean’s channel and he swallowed his words.

“No, Dean, I don’t do this for everyone…just for you…I’ve dreamed of this…”

“I have too…over and over…”

“Will you be my mate, Dean?”

“Fuck yeah, Cas…”

“I’m so glad you made this appointment. I’d better cancel my others for the rest of the week. I think I’ll…we’ll…be busy.”

Best. Heat. Ever.


	65. Gen - Cas in the bunker, French Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Homeless Cas, reimagining of early S9 with French Cas

The lights of the city dazzled Dean, beautiful as he walked down the Champs Elysees. People streamed around him, pedestrians going about their evenings, unaware of the creatures living in their midst. A homeless man sat, dejected, staring at the ground, his hair a disgusting mess, a tattered cup in his hand held out in supplication to those better off.

Pain ached in Dean’s chest. The man looked like…

“Merde,” Dean muttered, stopping short. “Castiel?”

Shocked, the man looked up. “Dean?” he asked hopefully, then his expression fell. “Dean…”

“Come on, Cas…” Dean squatted before his friend…his more-than-friend, he still dared to hope, and held out a hand. “…lemme take you home.”


	66. Gen - DeanCas as mice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Fantasy AU, mouse Dean, mouse Cas, sewing Cinderella's dress

“Dean,” Cas hissed.

“No way. Not doing it. Find a new mouse. I’m done.”

“But Dean, the ball is tonight!” Cas insistently placed the trim, held carefully between his paws, along the bottom hem of the doublet.

“What *is* it with you and finding every orphan heir and cursed prince in the realm?” grumbled Dean.

“They need our help!”

Cas looked so earnest.

One of the robins decorating the epaulettes tweeted something profane.

“Fine,” Dean sighed, taking up his needle and tread once more.

At least his part of sewing the outfit involved stabbing it a zillion times.

Cas squeaking adorable appreciation was a nice bonus too.

The sooner the missing prince married his duchess or whatever, the sooner they could try to find someplace normal to live, for once.


	67. Gen - Jedi AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Dialog only, Star Wars AU, Jedi Dean, smuggler Cas, endverse Cas personality, enemies to ???

“Are you high?”

“Oh…oh yeah. Stoned out of my gourd. You should try it, Winchester, best way to dislodge that light saber you’ve got jammed up your ass.”

“Perhaps I failed to impress on you how critical this mission is to the Republic! We have to–

"Blah blah blah blah blah. I get it. Smugglers rig, not exactly the level of luxury you Jedi types are used to. But don’t worry, we have all the amenities you’re accustomed to - all-you-can-eat replimat rations, jacuzzi is in the third bay as soon as I open the airlock, shuffle board on the hull, and the orgy is scheduled at 4 pm.”

“You bastard! Why won’t you take this seriously?”

“Don’t worry, your high and mightiness, I take the probability of getting vaporized by the Empire *very* seriously. Why do you think I’m high?”

“Talking to you is pointless.”

“See you at the orgy!”

“In your dreams, Novak. In your dreams.”

“…yeaaaaaah. and it was the best dream I’ve had in years.”


	68. Gen - both reach for the same thing on Black Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Modern AU, shopping, meet cute, fluff

“I’m sorry.” Blue eyes didn’t sound sorry. He sounded like he would eat Dean for breakfast (metaphorically, definitely, literally…possibly) if Dean didn’t let go of the toaster. “But I AM leaving Bed, Bath, and Beyond with this appliance.”

* _Fuck, he’s hot._ *

Nodding absently, Dean let go of the toaster and Blue eyes broke into a stunning smile. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being reasonable… and for giving me your number.”

“But I haven’t…”

Blue eyed quirked an eyebrow at him and Dean scrambled at his pocket for a pen, scrawling his name and number on the toaster box.

“Its a pleasure to meet you…Dan?”

Dean could only nod, too dazed by the exchange to correct the guy.

“I’m Cas. And I’ll be in touch.”

“…and I’ll be seeing you, soon, Cas.”

Cas chuckled and walked off with his prize.

_*Smooth as fuck. Way to go, Dean.*_

_*I’m gonna marry that asshole.*_

_*bonus, I won’t have to buy a toaster.“_


	69. Mature - Dean meets a beautiful guy in a cowboy hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Sam  
> Tags: Modern AU, stripper Cas, bachelor party

“Hey bro,” Dean muttered in Sam’s ear, sliding into the seat beside him. A waitress appeared at his shoulder to take his drink order, and several of Sam’s other groomsmen acknowledged Dean’s arrival with a wave. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Hey, its fi–”

The lights winked out and blaring music interrupted Sam. When brightness returned, it was all stage lights, aimed at the walkway, glinting off the metal pole front and center.

“All the girls say - Save a horse, ride a cowboy!”

A tall slim man strode down the catwalk wearing Dr. Sexy boots, a thong, a wide-brimmed cowboy hat, and absolutely nothing else.

“Everybody says - save a horse, ride a cowboy!”

He stopped at the end, cocked his hat, snapped his g string, and shot Dean a wink and a smirk.

Never mind. Dean had arrived at *precisely* the right time.


	70. Gen - Fake boyfriend for the holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Fake dating, New Years Eve, first kiss

“Dean…Deaaaaan,” Cas hissed, pulling away from him. “You weren’t supposed to *actually* kiss me, even at midnight!”

“Oh,” Dean stepped back sheepishly, glad the chorus of drunken Auld Lang Syne’s mostly drowned him out. “My ba–”

“And who said you could *stop*?” Cas grabbed the front of his shirt and smashed their mouths back together.

Maybe Dean would go get a ring. Just to give to Cas. Just to make their “fake” relationship really, super extra convincing.

That’s all.


	71. Gen - Cas falls into a hole, Dean comforts him until rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Trapped Cas, rescuing Dean, hurt/comfort/reassurance

“Cas?”

The mouth of the oubliette was too far above to be seen, if there even was a mouth to this magical dungeon. Cas could see nothing, hear nothing, smell nothing, feel nothing.

Cas was nothing, untethered from reality, except…

“Do you hear me, you feathery son of a bitch? Cause I’m praying like whoa.”

Dean anchored him like salvation.

“I hear you, Dean.”

“Oh, thank fricken God.” Cas didn’t have the heart to tell Dean that Charles Shirley deserved no thanks for Cas’ situation or their ability to communicate.

“I just needed you to know, Cas - there ain’t no pit in hell deep enough or mountain in heaven so high as to keep Sam and I from rescuing you, okay? We’ll break you out.”

Cas relief was palpable, the first thing he’d *tasted* since he’d awoken in this not-place.

If the Winchesters set themselves to something…if *Dean* set himself to a task, he’d never back down.

Dean was the only force in the universe Cas had any faith in.

“Thank you, Dean.”

And Dean talked to him.

And Cas waited.

Until he heard, echoing through the depths…

“Castiel Winchester is *saved.*”


	72. Gen - Space command center AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Bobby  
> Tags: Sci Fi AU, Captain Bobby Singer, AI Cas, marriage proposal, sappy Dean

“Captain Singer…sir…I’m submitting my resignation.” Dean set the comp pad down on the desk. “Please relieve me of duty.”

“Uh. I know you're an idiot boy, but why?”

“Well…I fell in love.”

“…and?”

“With Cas.”

“You’re in love with the ship’s C-A-S-T-I-E-L unit?” Singer waited until Dean nodded. “And you’re asking for a leave of absence so you can…seek psychiatric care?”

“Um. No.” Dean couldn’t help but break into a grin. “I’m gonna ask him to marry me.”

Singer blinked. Singer blinked again. Then with a half-shrug, he stamped his thumb print of approval.

“Still think I’m nuts?”

‘You’ve always been nuts, boy,“ Singer said gruffly. "But. Uh. Good luck. Invite me to the wedding.”

“Don’t think I could avoid that, sir,” Dean said, grin widening. “You’ll still be aboard, probably.”

“Lieutenant Winchester, you understand my auditory capabilities cover the entire ship, correct?”

“Right. Yeah. Hi, Cas.”

“And the answer is yes.”

“Fricken sweet.”

“Right. Mazel tov. Now get the hell out of my office.”


	73. Mature - first time and awkward dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: AU, dirty talk, awkward Cas, awkward Dean, fluff and smut

“Fuck, you’re hot, Cas…” Dean groaned, mouthing mindlessly at the flesh nearest him - a nipple, he thought.

“You as well, truly…” Cas panted, pawing at him. “Your penis is…*extremely* enticing.”

A laugh caught in Dean’s throat just he tried for another kiss and he choked on nothing, arching back from Cas. Cas instantly closed off, drawing away from him, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“My apologies if I’ve performed incorrectly, this is my first time, and I–”

Dean interrupted him with a kiss, and was relieved when Cas eased against him once more, though his explorations were still more cautious than they’d been.

“Don’t apologize, Cas. I know all that. Trust me, I want you, and nothing you’ve done is ‘incorrect.’ I just wasn’t expecting dirty talk from you.”

“Even inept dirty talk?” Cas asked, smile making it clear he didnt mean the self-denigration seriously.

“Especially not incredibly hot, incredibly *Cas* dirty talk. It was perfect. Don’t stop.”

“I won’t - as long as you don’t stop touching me…just like that, Dean - just like that. Damn, I can’t wait to fellate you…”


	74. Gen - tech support AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Cas, Dean  
> Tags: Modern AU, tech support Cas, caller Dean, established relationship

“Hello. Thank you for calling the Sandover Technical Support Center. My name is Castiel; how may I be of service to you today?”

“Be of service to me, huh?” A sexy voice leered audibly. “Don’t remember that being in your introduction last time I called.”

“Corporate felt I was more welcoming and subservient,” Castiel replied acidly.

“I have a lot of ideas how you can be of service to me…”

“Dean, you can’t keep calling me at work just because you miss me.”

“Who said anything about missing you?” scoffed Dean. “I have a really, really serious problem that I need your help with. The seriousest.”

“…that’s not a word.”

“Name one good reason you can’t ‘be of service to me.’”

Castiel opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. He couldn’t think of a single one.

“My apologies, sir.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s more like it.”

“Please tell me about the issue you’re having.”

“It might take me awhile…”

“Take as long as you need…”


	75. Gen - emoji ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emojis were a Christmas tree, two champagne glasses clinking, and a palm tree
> 
> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Christmas fluff, marriage proposal

“Champagne, Dean?” Cas smirked as the multicolored lights strung around the tree gleamed off the delicate flutes. Dean colored and looked away, but still managed to perfectly pour the second glassful.

“Well, it’s a special occasion,” muttered Dean, setting the bottle aside. Taking up the flutes, he handed one to Cas, visibly gathering himself.

“Christmas Eve?”

“Um. Yeah. Sure.” Dean pulled something from his pocket and for a breathless moment Cas thought it was a ring box - but no, it was the wrong shape, thin, like an envelope, and… “Marry me?”

…and still a proposal.

Blinked, stunned silent, Cas took the envelope and lifted the flap. Within were plane tickets to Aruba, departing the day after Christmas. He looked from the tickets, to Dean, to the tickets, back to Dean in time to see his hopeful expression fall.

“A ring seemed passe…?” Dean offered hesitantly.

Cas stared.

“Of course. I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have planned something so big…and right after the holiday…you deserved more warning, and–”

Turning on a heel, Cas ran toward the back closet.

“What are you doing?” Dean called miserably after him.

“Getting my suitcase!” Cas shouted back, jerking the door open. “I have to pack!”


	76. Gen - soulmates AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, unnamed OFC  
> Tags: Soulmate AU, established relationship, anti-soulmates, black-and-white to color soulmates, Dean and Cas aren't soulmates and Dean doesn't give a fuck

Dean met the woman's eyes and in that instant, he knew - knew she knew, too - as the dull grays enriched to saturated *colors* such as he'd never seen before, never imagined no matter how many descriptions he'd read. Mere words could never convey the beauty of the rainbow shades that suffused his vision.

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but Dean brushed by.

"But--" Her tone was stunned.

Dean ignored her.

"Who was that?" asked Castiel, taking Dean's hand. Smiling, Dean turned to Castiel for the first time with his new insight and gasped to see hair that matched the tree bark, eyes that matched the sky, cheeks flushed like a nearby flower. Dean couldn't name the colors yet. They were all just...Cas.

The only person Dean wanted to see with his new vision.

The only person Dean wanted to spend his life with, no matter what fate might claim to dictate to him.

Dean didn't need magic to tell him some stranger was supposedly his soulmate.

"No one," said Dean flippantly.

Dean had already met his soulmate.

Dean had already met Cas.

"I love you."


	77. Gen - War AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Historical AU, WW1, angst, veteran Cas, veteran Dean, past character death

Cane in hand, Castiel limped down one long, jagged scar, the remnants of the trenches they'd dug cut like wounds across the verdant spring landscape. They'd fought here, him and all his fellows, and died here, him and all his fellows. Surely it was wrong for him, a survivor, to envy the deceased, but he did. They were at peace. They never had to learn how little their sacrifice was worth. They didn't have to live with the pain of broken bodies and tattered psyches. They didn't have to remember. Alone, far from the thousands assembled for the reunion, Castiel didn't have to wonder if it had all been worth it.

It hadn't been. Their sacrifices proved to be as valueless as dross, their survival disrespected as if their suffering was irrelevant. The dead were honored, noble, brave.

And the living merely lived, as best they could.

The redoubt was achingly familiar, site of so many agonizing memories. Castiel stopped, turned slowly in place, struggled to breath. The air tasted as thick as during the height of a bombardment, stank of gas and decay. The wood and stone and soil bore the blackened gangrene of past explosions and blood soaked in so deeply that the land itself would leak red if cut again. They'd lived there, fought there, struggled there, loved there, lost there. Standing amidst his memories hurt worse than his ruined knee ever did.

Castiel took a step, another, into the roofed room they'd dug painstakingly into the clay soil. His leg behaved, held him as he forgot his cane, forgot himself, forgot when he was, until it gave out and he collapsed to his knees. His head hit the packed ground and tears filled his eyes. The shrine remained above him, the niche he and his friends had dug and commemorated to the memories of the boys they'd been before, protected by a pane of glass, over their heads as a reminder of the heaven they could only dream of while they served in the pits of hell. Where every artifact of interest had been looted from the trenches, somehow that remained, unnoticed by historians, forgotten by all but him.

There was no one left to remember. None of the others had survived the war.

Castiel had put in a lock of hair his fiancee had bequeathed him.

Benny had put in a photograph of his wife.

Alfie had put in a hat from his old job.

Dean had put in his brother's report card.

On and on the list went, mementos of their lives, reminders of what and who they fought for.

All meaningless.

All dead and gone.

Why was he, of all them, still alive? Why was--

"Castiel?"

Their ghosts whispered from the walls.

That was the only explanation for the apparition standing in the doorway, the phantom of Dean Winchester gazing on him with kindness, concern, agonizingly familiar affection.

"Are you alright?"

God, Castiel missed them, all of them, but especially Dean.

"Cas?"

Hands, so real, so solid and strong and warm, curled under Castiel's elbows, pulled him to a seated position, patted him down.

"Dude, you're scaring me. How many fingers am I holding up?"

Dean was real.

"How hard did you hit your head."

Maybe.

"Dean."

"Heya, Cas."

"You're...you're alive?"

"...yeah. Bout that. I. Um. Deserted. Sammy needed me. Didn't want to die for nothing in a ditch. But I couldn't face--"

Lunging forward, Castiel caught Dean in a harsh embrace, tears falling unbidden.

"This. I couldn't face this. You. Fuck, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Castiel demanded.

"You know what for."

"For leaving?" asked Castiel. Dean nodded. "For letting me think you were dead?" Nod. "For abandoning your post?" Nod. "For leaving us to fight on without you?" Nod. "...for loving me?"

"Cas..."

"Do you regret us?" Castiel said urgently, hoarsely, tears streaming down his face.

"Never," breathed Dean.

"Then forget the rest, and never leave me again."

"...but...it's been ten years...your fiancee...our lives...there's so much, Cas. I can't..."

"Do you want to?"

"...yes."

"Then you can. And i can. And we will. Deal?"

Castiel knew he sounded desperate, broken, ruined. Once Dean knew all the trajectory of Castiel's life, he wouldn't want to stay - assuming either of them could leave the bunker, assuming either of them was still alive.

"Deal."

If Dean wanted to be with him, that was enough. Castiel could live with that.

Or die with that.

It was all the same to him.

At least he'd be with Dean.

In this time.

In this place.

Together.

Forever.


	78. Mature - Did They or Didn't They + Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the ficlets in all these collections, this is the one I'd most like to turn into a 'verse someday.
> 
> Rating: Mature  
> Characters: Cas, Dean, Balthazar  
> Tags: Modern AU, BDSM club, dom Cas, sub Dean, implied bottom Cas, implied top Dean, scarred Dean, scars, tattoos, jealous Cas, possessive Cas, reunions

“Oh God, is that…is that Dean Winchester?” asked Balthazar incredulously, nudging Castiel with an elbow and pointing across the darkened club. A strobe light spun and highlighted Dean’s hair in a halo of gold.

“Yes, I believe it is.” Castiel feigned disinterest. He’d not expected to see Dean at the club, not now, never again. Dean had sworn off masochism, sworn off submissiveness, and while losing him had hurt like having a part of him torn away, Castiel had accepted it. He might be a sadist but he wouldn’t hurt someone who didn’t want to be hurt.

“I heard he was with Alastair,” Balthazar said, giving Castiel a sly, side-eying look.

Castiel gritted his teeth. Had Dean  _lied_ to him? Gone to a different dom for what he needed, after telling Castiel he was done with the scene?

_No…no, Dean wouldn’t do that to me…Dean wouldn’t…_

“It’s none of my business.”

“Psh, don’t tell me you’re over him, Cassie - I won’t believe you.” Balthazar laughed. “You can’t take your eyes off him.”

How could  _anyone_ take their eyes from Dean? He was gorgeous, unique, so strong and broad and bold, so needy and soft and willing and giving. Over the years, Castiel had picked up dozens of men from the club, but none compared to Dean, and he’d not managed more than a one-night stand with anyone since Dean left. 

And Dean was in the club.

No one came to the club unless they were looking for someone for the night.

Yet there he was, strutting across the dance floor, heading for…

…where  _was_ he heading…

…heading for one of the suspended cages, where subs put themselves on display.

_He’s not even here for me. Even though he met me here, even though he knows I’m here often. Why would he do this? How could he be so cruel?_

“Earth to Cassie…”

“Shut up, Bathy.”

“Oh, Cas, you know I don’t  _do_ kink bathing any longer…”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.”

“What’s he doing, anyway?”

“Nothing that concerns me,” snapped Castiel, deliberately turning away. Dean’s choices were nothing to Castiel. Dean was nothing to Castiel, not any more. A cluster of subs, tittering together, waved at him. They were all so slight, so waifish, Castiel could break them all by accident and still be hungry for more, more, more.

He circulated away, farther from Dean, and farther, and farther. Balthazar was at his shoulder, keeping up a steady stream of gossip - “oh, there’s Ruby, I heard she positively  _ruined_ Anna the other day…ugh, Zack is back, I hate that guy…Cassie, Meg’s new look is  _hot hot hot_ and she’s got eyes for you, big boy…” - but Castiel ignored him. He was angry, furious - he didn’t just wanted a sub, he wanted a masochist, he wanted someone he could whip to flinders and only barely put back together before doing it again, he wanted someone he could make bleed and ride all night long, he wanted someone whose cock he could cage and nipples he could clamp and tight abs he could drip with wax, he wanted someone who would beg to come and weep when denied but would  _obey_ , he wanted…

…he wanted  _Dean._

Damnation.

“Cassie…” Balthazar tugged at his sleeve. 

“Enough, Balthazar,” Castiel sighed. “I’m going home.”

“No - no, Cassie, this is–”

“I’m not interested.”

“Castiel!” snapped Balthazar, grabbing him and spinning him around.

Dean dangled in his cage about the dance floor. His clothing was gone - a member of the crowd below rubbed it on their face, shouts lost in the hubbub - and his back was to Castiel. Scars crisscrossed his flesh, scars Castiel recognized - scars Castiel had inflicted - and over them all, in large block letters, was tattooed “Property of Castiel Novak.”

The rest of the world fell away. The other people, the pounding music, the sultry air, all fell away. Castiel’s feet carried him forward, as disconnected from his awareness as if they belonged to someone else.

Dean had come for  _him_ …

“Cas, are you–”

“Shut up, Balthazar, I’m busy.”

…but it would be a long,  _long_ time before Castiel would allow Dean to come again.

“I have lost property to reclaim.”


	79. Mature - (inspired by a Tubmlr meme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Characters: Cas, Dean  
> Tags: Modern AU, eavesdropping, dirty talk, teasing, impatient Cas, butt plugs

“Dean is great in bed.”

Dean froze as he walked down the hall outside Cas’ bedroom. They’d been sharing take out downstairs and watching a movie…Cas got a phone call and excused himself upstairs…and now…what, Cas was talking about Dean behind his back?

“Like, his dick? 7 inches and as thick around as my wrist. Penises like that should be illegal.”

At least everything Cas was saying was flattering…if  _extremely_ personal…who the fuck could Cas be talking to?

“We still haven’t had sex. I don’t know what he’s waiting for! I can’t be any more obvious short of walking up to him and going, ‘Dean, fuck me.’ I can’t seem to get through to him that I want to ride him all night long. And no, I don’t consider quick hand jobs on the couch sex.”

Dean bit his lip. Of course he wanted to sleep with Cas. Cas was  _gorgeous_ , and brilliant, and inexplicably in to him, but Cas was so  _classy_ , and Dean genuinely liked him…Dean wanted to do things right for a change, instead of falling into bed after the first date and regretting it by the second.

_But if he wants to ride me all night long…I’m so onboard for that…_

Blood rushed to Dean’s dick.

Castiel  _moaned_.

Dean drew fricken  _blood_ from his lip.

“One of these days…one of these days that idiot will get the message, and then…”

Dean pressed a hand to his cock. He shouldn’t be eavesdropping, and he definitely shouldn’t be getting hard from what he heard, and…and why the hell was Cas telling some asshole on the phone about having sex with Dean? Why didn’t Cas just communicate with him? Why–?

The door opened.

Cas was framed by a light behind him. Butt naked. Grinning.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas!” Dean squeaked. His hand was still over his aching erection. He jerked it away, which only served to draw Cas’ attention, and he grinned more widely. “Good phone call?”

“Oh, I’ve been off the phone for ten minutes,” said Castiel. “But I heard your footsteps on the stairs and thought you should know I’m ready.”

“Ready?”

Turning around, Cas flaunted his ass and the thick plug placed therein, lube glistening over pale skin.

“Are  _you_  ready?” Cas held out a hand for him.

“Yeah…” Dazed, Dean took a step forward and took Cas’ hand. “Cas, I’m…I’m so ready.”

“Good. I’m glad you got the message. Remember what I said - I expect this to last all night long.”

“Yes, sir…”

_Oh yeah, Cas is the one for me…_


	80. Explicit - Dean is garbage at telling Cas what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Modern AU, top Cas, bottom Dean, fluff
> 
> I wanted to preserve the original authors note on this one. It was posted 3/6/2018.  
> Hey guys, long time no post. Sorry I fell off the face of the planet, from an AO3 perspective at least (I've been active on Tumblr). I got sick in mid December with anemia, and right after that got better I got gastroenteritis and had to go to the hospital, and then I got a cold that lingered for 6 fricken weeks (I still have the cough a little) and then I went into labor 2 weeks early.  
> So it was kinda a rough few months.  
> But I'm still here, I'm basically okay, and I've got a lovely 6 day old boy to keep my almost 2 year old company. I'm not going to try to return to any of my bigger projects in the short term but I am gonna try to get back to writing some short things and story ideas, so that's something, right?  
> (And when in doubt feel free to bop by my Tumblr, my username is unforth-ninawaters and I'm generally active there).
> 
> jhoom had a bad day so I wrote her a thing.

Early in their relationship, Cas thought that what Dean needed after a hard, stressful day was a good hard fucking, a bit of rough play, some dirty talk… that’s what Dean said he needed, and Castiel had no reason to doubt Dean’s self assessment. But over time, Castiel started to wonder. Yeah, the sex was good and they both liked it rough sometimes but Dean never seemed less tense after the sex. If anything he seemed worse, more wound up, more overwrought. It wasn’t until they were in bed together, the lights off, pajama bottoms on, that Dean eased.

Those were the only nights he was the little spoon.

Cas developed a theory, that the rough play was for Dean a necessary prerequisite, that he had to get tossed around a little, have his hair pulled and nails raked down his back, before he could accept the modest comfort of an embrace and let go of the stress of the day. For a long time Cas said nothing, let Dean’s words guide Castiel’s behavior even as Castiel learned that a. Dean was shit at honestly relating what he needed and b. there should be no correlation between Dean having a bad day and wanting pseudo-punishment in the bedroom.

Unless if, when random garbage happened, Dean somehow thought he deserved it, had it coming, needed to be made to suffer a little for the egregious sin of getting stuck in traffic or having the work printer jam. Mischance wasn’t Dean’s fault. Except apparently Dean thought it was.

Cas had had it. Screw what Dean thought he needed.

The next time Dean came home frustrated, playing through the familiar interactions was infuriating; Cas put up with it just long enough to get Dean at ease, get him open and loose and riding Castiel’s cock, and then instead of pulling his head back by the short hairs and calling him a good little bitch, Castiel ran a soothing hand down Dean’s spine.

“You’re so damn gorgeous this way,” he murmured worshipfully, pulling his hips back and pressing forward slowly, gently, deeply.

“Cas… what’re you…?” Dream trailed off with a breathy moan. Cas massaged his back and rocked into him. “We shouldn’t…I shouldn’t…”

“We should, and you should.” Cas imbued some of the authority and force he usually reserved for ordering Dean to choke on his dick into the soothing words and Dean whimpered. “Relax, Dean…let me take care of you.”

Dean did, going limp and pliant beneath and around Castiel.

And Cas did, fucking Dean gently til they both came.

There were tears in Dean’s eyes and streaking his face, and no sooner had they cleaned up than Dean curled into Castiel’s side, pulled the covers over both of them, and settled into even, peaceful breathing.

“Thank you,” Dean whispered. Unable to think of a suitable reply, worried that if he said the wrong thing Dean would go distant on him, Cas said nothing but pulled Dean closer, held him like he was precious, beloved. “That was…you are…just what I needed.”

And then the right words were there, in Castiel’s head, obvious and undeniable.

“I love you, Dean.”

With a soft sigh, Dean went limp against him, and Castiel smiled, carding his hair.

They never resorted to rough sex after a bad day again.

(They saved the rough sex for good times or when they were passed at each other. ;) )


	81. Explicit - angel Dean and octo Cas make their relationship work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Characters: Dean, CAs  
> Tags: Fantasy AU, creature Cas, octo Cas, angel Dean, consentacles, wing kink, wing oil, multiple orgasms

Love is funny.

Castiel can’t fully emerge from the water.

Dean can’t swim.

Even the scenario that enabled them to meet was a string of bizarre mischance. 

Dean had taken to the sky during a storm, been driven into the raging waves, saw the creature he’d come to know so intimately and dared to hope for salvation only to realize with horror that said creature made no move to help him, only stared at him through the strangely glowing depths until Dean blacked out. 

Castiel had been swimming to visit a cousin, oblivious to the going’s on in the surface world, when he’d observed a most curious fish drifting down into the depths, a person with a torso like Castiel’s yet the oddest bottom appendages, and two huge fins that struck Castiel as relatively ineffective at helping one navigate the depths. Only as the creature had continued to plummet did Castiel realize - it was unconscious, it couldn’t swim, it was hurt and something was wrong and it  _needed help_.

When they’d finally  _met_  it was to the discovery they didn’t even share a common language.

Yet, in what Dean had always believed to be the vacuous words of mortal poets desperate for some strand of hope to cling to, love had found a way.

Two of Castiel’s strong tentacles held Dean steady, held his torso above the waves, held his legs beneath them. Castiel’s human hands threaded gentle through Dean’s wings, righting every bent feather, grooming, spreading oil to protect and comfort to sooth and safety to support and pleasure to inflame. Castiel’s tentacles enwrapped Dean’s cock, thrust into Dean’s loosened hole, brought him to the peak of pleasure again and again until come made clouds in the water of the cove where they’d settled. No sooner did one of Castiel’s tentacles spurt into Dean’s willing body than another took it’s place, an endless cycle that might yet drive them both mad in the best possible way. Though Dean would drown without Castiel’s embrace, it was Castiel that clung desperately to him and babbled promises of eternal devotion that would have made God weep with their sincerity. Those oaths were for no God, though, they were for Dean Winchester, seraphim, lost to heaven the moment he stared into eyes more blue than the sky and heard a voice speaking mysteries that resounded through the waters like thunder.

They didn’t have eternity.

Once Dean’s siblings found out how he’d fallen, they’d be lucky to have mere days.

Love is  _hilarious_.

And Dean wouldn’t trade days of this love for all of eternity alone.


	82. Teen+ - see prompt in notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen+  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Canon divergence, love confessions
> 
> A head canon for you: angels don't really get the whole concept of personal ownership of belongings (outside of weaponry). So back in season 8 when Castiel is going through Dean's stuff it's not so much a moment of 'we are good friends who are allowed a certain amount of leniency with each other's things' as it was Castiel being comfortable enough to do more "angel-y" things around Dean and investigating what exactly it was that humans carted around with them everywhere.

And so when Dean is later all, “dude, kinda personal!” Cas is actually  _intrigued_. This is an angle of human nature he’s never seen before. What’s “personal” about a bunch of inanimate objects? Trying to puzzle it out, Cas will ask Sam for permission to go through  _his_  things, and Sam says, “sure whatever,” and Cas is even more confused because Sam’s belongings are nearly identical to Dean’s, yet Dean feels this is “too personal” and Sam doesn’t care. He goes through the trunk of the Impala, which neither of them mind, and he asks even other humans.

Most think it’s weird, but most don’t mind.

Increasingly, Cas starts to think this is specifically a  _Dean_  thing. He’s spent millenia watching humanity but understanding just one human is often the most challenging part. Come to think, Dean’s been acting weird since purgatory. So he comes up with a theory - maybe having nothing of his own, nothing but the same disgusting clothes to wear day in and day out, has made possessions more intrinsic to Dean than they are to Sam? It doesn’t make sense in light of Dean’s other life experiences, but, then, Dean doesn’t make sense to Cas and never has. Cas tests this theory, but can’t find any supporting evidence for it. Giving Dean new, impersonal objects doesn’t convince him to allow Cas access, and when Dean discards old objects they somehow move beyond this field of “too personal.”

Cas is baffled.

But Dean is the one that snaps first.

“Cas, why you gotta keep  _pushing_? What’s the big deal?”

“That’s what I’m trying to understand.”

“Huh?”

“Why do you feel it’s not appropriate for me to see your belongings?”

“Because…because…because they’re  _mine_.”

“Well, yes, by definition. That’s why I’m curious. If they belonged to a stranger they’d not be as interesting to me.”

“Exactly! Those are…those are  _my_  jeans, and  _my_  shirts, and my…my…my  _condoms_ …” Dean starts to trail off but can’t seem to stop himself from adding weakly, “…and  _my underwear_ …”

“And? Are they significantly different from Sam’s underwear and Sam’s underwear?”

“Fuckin’…TMI, dude. TMI.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to think about my brother having  _sex_ , that’s why.”

That gives Castiel something to chew on. He ponders it for a few minutes, then finally, slowly says, “So you are uncomfortable with my examining your belongings because of your inference that, in the same way that when I talk about your brother’s condoms, you imagine your brother having sex, you suppose that when I see your condoms, I imagine you having sex?”

“Fuck…yeah…fine…I guess so…”

“Why should I care about you having sex, Dean?” That, at least, is a total lie. Castiel cares. Castiel really, really cares.

“Because…oh…you mean…you mean you don’t? I thought…never fricken mind. This conversation is done. Stop asking.”

“Wait. Dean.” A second insight has struck Castiel and what once wasn’t important suddenly is earth shattering, monumental, critical.

“End of discussion, Castiel.” Dean turns and walks across the motel room, lays his hand on the door knob.

_Castiel._

_He never calls me that anymore_.

“If they were  _my_  condoms, would you imagine  _me_  having sex? And would such thoughts be as unwelcome to you as imagining Sam having sex?”

At least Dean stands and listens.

He’s silent for a long, long time. Castiel wonders if he’s finally pushed Dean too far. But finally, without turning back, Dean says, “I guess…I guess it’d kinda depend…who you’re having sex with…”

It takes some hashing out from there before they work shit out, but it really proves to be all semantics.

Once Dean has assurance that the only person Castiel would ever imagine having sex with is Dean, it doesn’t take much to work out after that.


	83. Explicit - Cas' trueform has tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: Hunter Dean, tentacle sex, angel true form, grace kink, top Cas, bottom Dean, PWP
> 
> Original prompt/head canon:   
> Cas' trueform has thousands of tentacles, and sometimes he can get to manifestate a small number of them on earth without consequences on humans' health. They look almost incorporeal, as if they were made of cool light, but they're solid to the touch. When Dean found out he went totally nuts - a fucking dream that came true really. That's why now he finds himself up in the air, suspended by some of Cas' tentacles, the others caressing all over is body wrapped around his cock, around his balls, and lower, gentle on his rim. Dean is panting because- the tentacles feel almost charged, leaving tingles in their way, filling Dean’s nerves up until he’s vibrating himself, gasping at the overwhelming feeling. Cas is there, completely clothed where Dean is naked, fond and loving and merciless when his grip tightens around Dean’s cock just when Dean’s about to come. Dean’s soul’s singing, and Cas wants to bask in its melody all night long .

“This, uh, this feels good for you, too, right?” asked Dean. He hated to question this goddamn fricken  _miracle_ , cause seriously, everything about this felt fucking amazing, but there was something so…inhuman…about how Castiel stood beneath him impassively, looking at him with his head quirked like Dean was a puzzle to be solved.

A thin tentacle slipped into Dean’s ass, stretched him, delved deep, then slowly, slowly thickened.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was as rough as Dean had ever heard. “You have…” Cas shuddered and caught his lip between his teeth. The tentacle within Dean grew fatter and fatter; without thrusting, it seemed to pulse, to brush him everywhere. The vibrations that felt electric on his skin, that shivered through his twitching cock and balls, felt abso-fricken-lutely  _incredible_  against his prostate. “You have no idea how good this feels. Better than…better than  _anything._  You’re touching me, Dean. You’re  _actually touching me_.”

_Not the Jimmy vessel._

_Not the flesh cage in which Cas is sometimes trapped._

_Cas’ true form is touching me._

_I’m having sex with an actual, honest-to-God angel._

With a groan, eyes rolling back in his head, Dean came. His come dripped down the invisible length stroking his cock, highlighting every curve of the long, thin tentacle.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Didn’t mean to…so soon…and you haven’t even…stripped…or come…or…”

Cas blinked, the come vanished, and Dean’s cock thickened back to full mast.

“Don’t worry, Dean, we’re just getting started.”

Dean didn’t bother opening his eyes again. Cas was about to use him, completely, thoroughly, insatiably, and Dean could think of absolutely no better way he could contribute than to lie there and take it.

He couldn’t fucking wait.


	84. Gen - sharing food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: eating out, shameless fluff

Slurping up a noodle, Dean had never felt more like an idea light bulb clicked on over his head. "Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" Adorable fucker was politely and daintily wrapping his spaghetti around his fork to eat it. Dean took a long, thin piece, put the tip between his lips, and looked at Cas suggestively. 

Judging by the look on Cas' face, he had no idea what the suggestion was. 

"You know, like in the movie?"

Cas' expression grew even more confused. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "You take the other end of the spaghetti, and we each suck up our end til we meet in the middle, and kiss."

"Or…we could just kiss?"

"Listen, Lady," admonished Dean, waving the free end of the noodle at Cas, "this spaghetti ain't gonna eat itself." 

Shaking his head, Cas leaned in and pursed his lips, waiting until Dean placed the pasta, and then slurped.

The noodle broke.

"I fail to understand the point of this exercise in futility."

Dean kissed him.

"But I'm amenable to trying again, if you insist."

It took seven tries to get a spaghetti strand strong enough, and they were both marinara-splattered and laughing by then, but with a kiss after each attempt? 

So worth it.


	85. Destiel -Gen - text silliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: texting, dialog/texting only, they're both little shits

Castiel: Dean, must you?

Dean: dEaN mUsT yOu

Castiel: I'm serious

Dean i'M sErIoUs

Castiel: This is extremely juvenile of you

Dean: tHiS iS eXtReMeLy JuVeNiLe Of YoU

Castiel: I love you

Dean: ...

Dean: ...

Dean: ...

Dean: i LoVe YoU tOo

Castiel: I know you do

Dean: asshole

Castiel: Takes one to know one


	86. Gen - Police officer Dean, Cas dealing with gender-related bureaucratic crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: gen  
> Characters: Castiel, Dean  
> Tags: modern AU, enby Castiel, police officer Dean, they/them pronoun use, mentions of police violence against trans people

"Aw fuck," muttered the police officer, rolling his eyes at Castiel's license.

Steeling themself, Castiel prepared to explain the entire situation for the umpteenth time in their life. 

_ Yes, I know that all my paperwork says I'm female. Yes, I know that how I dress and present myself are at odds with that. Yes, I'm caught in an eternal catch 22 where my insurance won't let me change any of my gender designation unless I update my birth certificate and driver's license, which I can't because...Kansas. _

That was usually the point where people told Castiel to go fuck themselves - but not with the right pronouns. Or asked invasive questions about their genitalia. Or lectured them that gender was biological and couldn't be changed on a whim. Or called them a special snowflake while demonstrating that Castiel wasn't the thin skinned one in the conversation.

Still, they'd been luckier than Raphael. When Raphael got pulled over mis-transition, she was strip searched. To establish her gender. The lawsuit was still pending, and likely to get appealed right up to the Supreme Court.

And if, somehow, this encounter with the cops didn't go sour, if their listener was sympathetic, they'd continue...

_ Yes, I know that's ass backwards. No, theres nothing I can do about that except move to a state that sucks less. Trust me, I'm working on it, and you not issuing me a ticket now will make it that much damn easier to hoard my pennies. _

"So, what're you, then?" growled the officer, offering back the license.

This was looking more and more like worst case scenario. Still, Castiel struggled to keep their cool, play things safe while still being true to themself. "Castiel Novak. Gender designation X. They/them pronouns."

"Your license says female." The officer - Winchester, his badge said - sounded even angrier.

_ Yes, I know I've got short hair and masculine features. I know I'm wearing men's clothes, except the skirt, which you can't see cause I'm sitting. I know-- _

"This fucking state," exploded Officer Winchester.

_ Wait, what? _

"If they'd just issue fucking gender neutral drivers licenses like they do in fricken civilized America, we wouldn't have these kinds of problems," he snarled. 

Oh.

For the first time, Castiel actually looked at the officer. Tall, dirty blonde hair, pure midwest cornfed American, and damn sexy in a uniform now that Castiel allowed themself to see a human instead of a terrifying specter of state authority.

"I'm officer Dean Winchester. He/him pronouns. Aquarius. Not that that matters, I mean...look, sorry I freaked you out, I just pulled you over because your tail light is out. I'm registering it in the system and if you don't get it fixed in seven days, you'll get a ticket. Got it?"

"Yeah...yeah, I understand…" they said, dazed.

"Also...this is kinda...really...against protocol...but if you want I got tomorrow off, I could pop the replacement in for ya - no cost but materials…" Officer Winchester blushed, unable to meet Castiel's eye. "Look, here's my card. It's your call. Literally. Or. Actually text is better. Like way better. So. Like. It's literally your text."

"Very well. I'll text."

"Only if you want!" added Winchester hastily.

"Oh, I want," Castiel reassured him.

Flushing brilliant red, the officer sauntered back to his patrol car. Castiel watched his swaying ass appreciatively.

Maybe Kansas wasn't so bad after all.


	87. Gen - emoji ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emojis: molotov cocktail, the good ship Destiel, black Cas wings and halo
> 
> Rating: gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: modern au, established Dean/Cas, mentions of violence, guardian angel Castiel, Cas might have left a couple things out of his vows

The sounds of violence emanated from all directions, the pirates attacking the cruise port and starboard, forward and aft. Glass shattered, wood splintered, metal screeched, people screamed, flames crackled.

None of that mattered. 

Dean couldn't find Cas *anywhere.*

Coughing as a gust of wind swept smoke up his nose, Dean vainly used an arm to shelter his face from the heat if the flames bursting from what had, hours before, been Dean's favorite onboard buffet. 

So much for a nice honeymoon. 

"Cas?" he called. His…husband, his best friend, his lover, his *everything,* had only left their cabin because Dean had wanted a midnight snack. If Dean had just kept his mouth shut, they'd both be safe on a life boat now, and instead. 

"Cas?" Dry heat made Dean's throat ache as he ducked under a billow of incandescent orange. Blinking away the brightness he rounded a corner…

…and a pirate, grinning gap toothed, hefted a molotov cocktail at him. 

*This is it. This is how I die, how I get both of us killed. And all because I just had to have a cream puff at one in the fucking morning.*

Glass shattered. 

Dean flinched, squeezed his eyes shut,  and cowered anticipating the excruciating pain before the end. 

Something warm enveloped him, brilliant light painting his eyelids peach. 

*Here it comes…*

"Dean, are you well?"

There was no pain. There was only--

"Cas?" Dean opened his eyes. 

Cas stood before him, stood *around him,* and for three first time Dean understood why Cas was truly Castiel, with all the apparent absurdity of the angelic name. 

Castiel's eyes shone like moons. 

Castiel's skin was gold as the sun. 

Castiel's halo twinkled with captured star light. 

Castiel's wings, black as night, cradled him.

Castiel was *awesome,* in every sense of the word.

What. The actual. Fuck.

"Don't worry. You're safe now."

Dean opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, flailing for something rational to say. Instead, all he managed was, "what the fuck, Cas?"

"Oh. Um. This." Cas flapped his wings in emphasis, launching them into the air far above the burning ship, his embarrassment as hot as the curling flames. "So, uh, I'm actually your guardian angel? I should have. Maybe. Told you that sooner."

"Ya think?" Dean hated how hysterical he sounded. 

"I understand if this changes things between us. I shouldn't have lied, even by omission, and I'm sorry." They soared over the ocean, no land in sight to the limits of the distant horizon. "But I had to protect you."

"Changes things? *Changes* things?" Dean squeezed his eyes shut against panic. Fuck flying, that's why they were on a damn cruise in the first place. "I was ready to die for you, you stupid son of a bitch, of course it doesn't change anything. I love you, feathery ass or not - but don't think we're not gonna talk about this shit. You're an *angel.*"

"We can talk all you want," said Cas, suddenly placid, his happiness like the break of dawn. "Once you're safe."

"Once we're *both* safe," grumbled Dean. "Scared the shit outta me, Cas."

"Don't worry, Dean, I'll always protect you, in every way - and to do that, I have to protect me, too."

"Good." Dean blinked once slowly, leaving his fear far behind.

Everything would be fine.


	88. Gen - emoji ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emojis: fairy wings, ghost, considering guy
> 
> Rating: gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: fantasy au, ghost Cas, fairy Dean, first meeting

There was something…someone?...new in the forest. 

It only came out night. 

It lingered around some moldering bones around the base of Dean's favorite tree. 

It was *see through.*

Dean's clanmates insisted there was no such thing as ghosts, but none of them would go near that dale anymore, not even during the day. 

Dean was pretty damn sure the thing was a ghost. 

What he was less convinced of was how dangerous it...he? It looked like a man...was.

So he watched, lingered, considered, flitting around the glade well past midnight.

Most of the time the thing mostly looked bored, hovering just above the ground, wisping through the trees, glowing with more and less intensity, increasingly forming the shape of a man, legs a cloud, torso phantasmal, eyes of clearest brilliant blue.

He was fascinating. 

A growl pulled Dean's attention, his only warning before a paw tried to sway him from the air. With a cry, he barely dodged, the manticore snarling and leaping after him as he tried to escape.

A deathly chill enveloped Dean.

*Did it get me?*

All he could see was a glow.

"If you want the fairy, you have to get through me," gusted a guttural, raspy voice.

With a yelp of terror, the manticore fled.

Dean was *amid* the ghost.

"Uh...thanks?" he mumbled, flying free of the spectral mist.

"No, thank you! That was the most interesting thing to happen since I died." The faint lips twisted into a smile, a skull-like rictus that was still somehow sweet. "Um. I'm Castiel. Maybe...stay? We could talk? Being dead is...very lonely."

The clan would exile him if he befriended a ghost.

But if ghosts didn't exist, obviously Dean wasn't friends with one…

"That sounds awesome. I'm Dean."

"It's a...profound...pleasure to meet you, Dean." Castiel held out a flickering hand to shake.

Dean could only laugh, and laugh harder when Castiel joined him.

Oh yeah, they were gonna get along great.


	89. Teen+ - hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: teen+  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: hurt Dean, worried Cas, ambiguous ending

"Fuck," Dean gasped, voice cracking with strain. "Fuck, that hurts, Cas."

"I know," said Castiel, helpless, struggling to staunch the flow of blood with his hands. "Just hold on - Sam'll be back soon with help."

"Liar," breathed Dean, squeezing his eyes shut. Tears leaked down his face.

Of course Dean was a fatalist. But it wasn't a lie. Sam  _ would _ be back, and Dean would recover, and Castiel would be there every step of the way to help him.

Of course Castiel was an optimist.

 


	90. Mature - Murder Husbands (Warning: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: mature  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Ruby  
> Tags: Sam is dead, revenge, graphic violence, past MCD, murder

"Do you want to pull the trigger, or should I?" Cas asked.

"Together," Dean replied, determination taut in his chest. Cas' hand wrapped around his, hot and sweaty, and both their thumbs slid over the trigger.

"No - no, please don't do this! I'll change - I'll do better - I don't want to die, I don't want to--"

The blast of the gun interrupted Ruby, her skull shattering, her mouth still open mid-word. Profound satisfaction, almost sexual, suffused Dean. He released a breath as though he hadn't exhaled in a decade.

"For Sam," he murmured.

"For Sam," Cas echoed. "And for us."

_ Us… _

Dean liked the sound of that.


	91. Gen - trapped in an elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: dialogue only, modern au, fluff, stuck in an elevator together

"...maybe I'm missing something here...what's the point of playing spin the bottle if there are only two of us?"

"Look, Novak - we're trapped here probably until morning, neither of us have playing cards, we've run out of riddles, and I've got an empty bottle. It's the best idea I've got...unless you've got a better one?"

"...no, but…"

"Or is it that you don't want to kiss me?"

"...but if you want to kiss...why do we need the bottle?"

"Novak, I like how you think."


	92. Mature - Cas as "other"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: mature  
> Characters: Dean, Cas   
> Tags: creature Cas, Dean is into it

"Cas...what the fuck is that?"

"It's my penis."

"Right. Of course it is. ...how does it work?"

Cas smirked. "Wanna find out?"

Dean debated...he had reservations...and finally he shrugged. "Sure. Why the fuck not?"

"Oh. There will be 'fuck.' Assuming that's what you want."

Dean nodded slowly, enthusiasm growing, nod growing more random, dick growing more hard. "Yeah...yeah, I want."

Life was about to get way more interesting.

And sticky.


	93. Gen - couples therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas, Benny  
> Tags: modern AU, Dean and Benny are a thing, until they're not, Dean get dumped, UST, to RST (resolved sexual tension), first date, patient Dean, doctor Castiel, until they're not doc and patient and ethical concerns are gone, Dean gets asked out

The smell of Doc Novak's cologne permeated the room, and Dean struggled to focus.

"For fucks sake!" Benny burst out, startling Dean from his reverie. "Look, you two have some serious UST shit to talk out. Dean, it's been real but...c'mon, this relationship was always DOA. Adieu!"

And he left, the soft click of the door closing like an explosion in Dean's head.

Doc Novak blinked after him. "What does 'UST' mean?"

"Unresolved sexual tension," Dean muttered.

"Between you and me?" Novak sounded even more confused.

Not interested.

_ Confused. _

_ Guess it's just UUST. _

_ Because what's worse than unresolved sexual tension? _

_ Unrequited unresolved sexual tension. _

"Well, thanks for trying, Doc. Guess we're done here. Being your patient has been...something." 

"Well…" Novak coughed, looked away, and his cheeks went pink. He was... _ blushing _ ? "...now that you mention it...if you're not my patient...maybe...could you call me Cas? And…" he looked at his watch. "I've got the next twenty minutes free...if you'd like to get coffee…"

Dean dared to look up, meet Doc's...Cas'...gorgeous blue eyes, and match his shy smile. "Yeah. That, uh. That sounds great."


	94. Gen - one bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: gen  
> Characters: Dean, Cas  
> Tags: omg there's only one bed what do, snuggles

"Look, do you want to sleep on the bed or not?" Dean demanded.

Castiel sighed. "I mean, I'd rather sleep here than on the floor...but why is your arm around my waist?"

"Does that mean you mind?" There was a challenge, almost a dare, in Dean's voice.

A thousand objections sprang to mind, but Castiel for once remembered to think before he spoke, and realized… "no, I don't mind at all."

"Good," Dean replied, all gruff 'no homo' again even as his hand curled obsessively, gently, around Castiel's side. "Now go the fuck to sleep."

"Sure, Dean." He cupped Dean's hand with his own, and Dean sighed and slumped against his back. "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm finally caught up on posting the Destiel ficlets, I think!


End file.
